Quelques grammes de finesse
by alexiel2001
Summary: Après des années Chloé revient à Metropolis pour trouver du travail. Chlex
1. Chapter 1

**Quelques grammes de finesse**

Disclamer : Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

Catégorie : nc17

Note : C'est une futurfic d'un style un peu différent, c'est souvent Chloé qui "sauve" Lex d'un point de vue sentimental, alors là j'ai voulu faire l'inverse. Sinon promis je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, mais celle-là avait besoin de sortir.

Comme pour beaucoup de gens, s'il y avait quelque chose que Chloé Sullivan détestait, c'était les entretiens d'embauche, surtout quand il s'agissait de travailler pour quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Mais elle était au bord du gouffre et ce travail représentait l'une de ces dernières chances. Elle n'avait plus d'appart, plus d'argent, plus de voiture, c'est à peine si elle avait de quoi manger. Résultat, elle avait été contrainte de retourner vivre à Metropolis, chez son père et d'accepter n'importe quel entretien un tant soit peu en rapport avec ses compétences. Et voilà que maintenant elle attendait dans une salle d'attente froide, dans un immeuble, dans lequel elle aurait préféré ne jamais remettre les pieds : LuthorCorp. Dire qu'elle était tombée suffisamment bas, pour être contrainte de demander de l'aide à Lex Luthor. Parce que finalement son entretien se résumerait à ça, elle savait que son modeste CV et son parcours chaotique ne jouaient pas en sa faveur face aux trop nombreux autres postulants, surtout s'il prenait l'envie à Lex de contacter l'un de ces anciens employeurs. Sa seule chance était que c'était Lex lui-même qui s'occupait des entretiens. Elle allait être obligée de jouer la carte de piston, au nom d'une vielle pseudo-amitié, elle en était malade rien que d'y penser, mais au point où elle en était, elle n'était plus à ça prés.

-Mlle Sullivan ? M. Luthor vous attend.

Lex avait été très surpris de voir son nom au milieu des CV et autres lettres de motivation des candidats au poste d'attaché de presse. Le dernier à avoir occupé cette place ayant subitement fait une dépression nerveuse pour surmenage, Lex se trouvait contraint de choisir quelqu'un très vite, il n'avait donc pas le temps d'organiser un recrutement en trente-cinq tour et il devait voir lui-même les candidats, quitte à ce que celui qu'il choisirait ne fasse qu'assurer l'intérim jusqu'à ils aient trouvé quelqu'un de vraiment compétent pour ce poste.

Quand il la vit entrer, il eut un véritable choc. Il avait le souvenir d'une jeune fille pétillante, vive, souriante, toujours vêtue de tenues colorées, à la fois classe et sexy, mais c'était tout le contraire qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle semblait sévère et fermée, elle portait un tailleur pantalon très strict, qui masquait ses formes et cachait sa féminité, de plus ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon serré. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, était que les étincelles de malice qui brillaient autrefois dans ses yeux, s'étaient éteintes pour ne laisser que du vide et un soupçon de terreur. Sa joie de vivre semblait avoir disparu et elle ne paraissait pas heureuse. Mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

-Chloé !

-Lex !

-Assied-toi je t'en prie.

Il désigna le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Puis il attaqua directement l'entretien.

-Comme tu le sais je cherche un nouvel attaché de presse, le précédent étant parti pour raison de santé.

-Raison de santé ?

-Dépression nerveuse. Tu ne l'as pas lu ? C'était dans tous les journaux pourtant, le vilain Lex Luthor poussant ses employés à la dépression…

-Désolé les derniers ragots sur la LuthorCorp n'étaient pas jusqu'à présent mon sujet de lecture favori.

Lex eut un sourire.

-En plus il a porté plainte pour harcèlement moral, afin de détourner l'attention et de dissimuler un certain nombre de délits d'initié. Autant te dire que cette histoire n'arrange pas vraiment l'image du groupe, déjà bien dégradée par les attaques incessantes de Clark.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué.

Lex eut un autre sourire.

-Bien le job sera celui de n'importe quel autre attaché de presse. Il devra gérer tous les rapports entre moi ou la LuthorCorp et les médias, mais aussi redorer mon image de marque au près d'eux.

-Surtout que tu t'apprêtes à te lancer une nouvelle fois dans la course aux élections.

-Je vois que tu es au courant.

-Oui, vois-tu, j'ai toujours préféré les vérités cachées aux mensonges connus.

-Bien maintenant je t'écoute, pourquoi crois-tu être faite pour ce poste ?

Bien décidée, malgré tout, à obtenir ce poste, Chloé préféra jouer la carte de la vérité plutôt que de tenter de l'embobiner.

-Je vais être franche avec toi Lex, mes compétences tu les connais, elles n'ont guère évoluées depuis les dernières fois où nous nous sommes vu. Il y a eu La Torche, mes différents stages au Daily Planet, mes trois années et demi d'étude à Met U, ajoute à cela quelques articles ordinaires dans des journaux tout aussi ordinaires et tu pourras mesurer l'étendue de mes compétences.

-Dois-je en déduire que tu as "enjolivé" ton CV ?

-Disons que j'ai omis certains détails.

-Comme ?

-La durée de certains emplois, vraiment très court.

-Je vois.

-Je sais que parmi tous les autres candidats à ce poste, il y a surement un certain nombre de personnes plus qualifiées que moi, sur le papier en tout cas, mais j'ai un avantage sur tout les autres.

-Et lequel ?

-Je te connais.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il avait tout imaginé sauf qu'elle puisse faire jouer leurs relations passées, alors elle voulait juste un coup de piston de la part " d'un vieil ami". Il était déçu, même si un doute subsistait, est-ce vraiment là qu'elle voulait en venir ? Aussi l'invita-t-il à développer.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai déjà travaillé avec toi et aussi contre toi d'ailleurs, je sais comment tu fonctionnes et je connais ta façon d'agir. Et en plus je peux en dire autant de ton principal détracteur : Clark Kent.

Là Lex devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison, leur ancienne collaboration et son amitié avec Clark étaient des avantages non-négligeables. Son adaptation ne poserait donc pas de problèmes majeurs et elle serait sans doute opérationnel plus vite que n'importe qui.

-Mais te sens-tu prête à travailler pour moi ? Pour le grand méchant Lex Luthor ? Tu risques de te faire un certain nombre d'ennemi ou tout de moins d'inimitiés, juste pour ça. Et puis il est fort probable que Clark n'apprécie pas.

-Je vais être clair Lex, si je n'avais pas mon père, je serais à la rue à l'heure qu'il est, alors ce job j'en ai vraiment besoin. Pour ce qui est d'avoir des ennemis, dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai jamais été une fille très populaire et qu'en plus j'ai travaillé pour ton père. Et en ce qui concerne Clark, c'est mon problème pas le tien.

-Donc tu te sens prête à assumer ce poste ?

-Parfaitement.

-Alors on peut faire un essai. Je t'attends lundi à neuf heures.

-Je serais là.

Ils se levèrent t Lex tendit une main que Chloé serra avant de quitter le bureau.

Le lundi matin Chloé arriva à LuthorCorp parfaitement à l'heure et elle fut surprise de trouver Lex qui l'attendait. Elle pensait plutôt voir un DRH ou un quelconque autre sous-chef.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Ça va.

-Viens suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton bureau.

Elle suivit Lex à travers le bâtiment.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

La pièce était claire, meublée sobrement mais avec goût et qui plus est à quelques pas du bureau de Lex.

Comme tu as pu le constater mon bureau est quasiment à côté. Étant donné que c'est à moi directement que tu rendras tes comptes, que tu signaleras les problèmes et que tu feras des suggestions, il est plus simple que ton bureau soit près du mien, ça nous évitera de traverser ton le bâtiment pour des détails. Pour ce qui est de l'ammeublement, des fournitures ou de la décoration, tu as le nécessaire, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas et vois avec le responsable des fournitures, en bref tu fais comme tu le sens. Si tu as le moindre souci, vois d'abord avec Marie, ta secrétaire, son bureau est juste devant le tien. Si tu as besoin de me parler ou de me voir, fait le sans intermédiaire, tu as ma ligne directe et tu peux entrer dans mon bureau sans avoir besoin d'être annoncée. Si jamais je suis occupé, Anna te le fera savoir. Le DRH passera dans la matinée pour te faire signer ton contrat. Je crois que c'est tout. Marie ?

Une jeune femme brune pénétra dans le bureau.

-Oui M. Luthor ?

-Vous montrerez à Mlle Sullivan, les différents dossiers à traîter et vous la mettrez au courant des affaires en cours.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Pas de question ?

-Juste une chose, Anna, c'est bien ta secrétaire ?

-Oui.

-Bon ben c'est tout bon alors.

-Bien à plus tard.

-À plus tard.

-Marie.

-M. Luthor.

La jeune secrétaire sortit du bureau, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de dossiers.

-Ce sont les affaires en cours. Les dossiers bleus concernent les différents projets sur lesquels LuthorCorp souhaite communiquer. Les verts concernent tout ce qui est relatif à la futur campagne politique de M. Luthor. Les rouges, ce sont toutes les affaires d'ordre privé, potins et autres scandales. Les jaunes ont attrait à l'image de marque de M. Luthor...

Et blablabla... Marie lui ennonça ainsi une liste absolument invraisemblable de dossiers et Chloé commença à se demander si le travail exigé pour ce poste ne nécéssitait pas en faite une équipe de trente-cinq personnes.

-Oh mais j'y pense, M. Luthor a oublié de vous parler des autres membres du service.

-De quel service ?

-Et bien du votre, du service de presse.

-Il y a des gens sous mes ordres ? Exépté vous je veux dire ?

-Oui bien sûr. Même s'il est vrai que votre prédécesseur faisait comme s'il était tout seul, il avait une sainte horreur de déléguer.

-Mais Lex ne m'en a jamais parlé, ils sont combien ?

-Huit Madame.

-Huit ?

-Oui autant vous dire que jusqu'à présent ils étaient plutôt tranquille, c'est à peine si M. Hardcroft, votre prédécesseur, leur laissait faire la revue de presse quotidienne.

Tout ce qui était relation avec la presse, elle pouvait le gérer sans aucun problème, mais diriger une équipe de huit, non neuf personnes, là c'était pas gagner d'avance.

-Euh, c'est tout ?

-Oui Madame. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

-Non, c'est bon. Oh si juste une chose, Maire, d'abord c'est mademoiselle et ensuite c'est Chloé.

-D'accord Mad... Chloé.

-Merci.

Trois minutes plus tard Chloé pénétrait sans frapper dans le bureau de Lex.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il avait presque dix personnes sous mes ordres.

-Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé. Il faut dire aussi que ton prédécesseur faisait un peu comme s'il travaillait seul. Et maintenant, il fait soit disant une dépression pour surmenage et ose dire que c'est de ma faute. Bref tu n'as pas de souci à te faire je suis sûr que tu géreras ça très bien. Après tout Clark c'est découvert une improbable passion pour le journalisme en travaillant sous tes ordres, c'est que tu dois être un bon patron. Donc problème résolu. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un important rendez-vous.

Chloé n'en revenait pas, il venait de la mettre à la porte de son bureau sans même lui laisser le temsp d'en placer une. Elle fulminait de rage, mais en même temps, cela la fit sourire, c'était comme si Lex venait de réveiller quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de très enfoui, des sensations, des sentiments qu'elle croyait disparu depuis longtemps.

Et finalement leur collaboration se déroula mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, leurs rapports étaient étrangement aisés et naturels. Lex devait reconnaître que Chloé faisait extrêmement bien son travail et même s'il en avait eu l'intuition, il était impressionné par son aisance et son efficassité, ainsi que par sa capacité à gérer son équipe. De plus il appréciait beaucoup la franchise avec laquelle elle le faisait, elle était toujours directe, ne cherchant absolument pas à lui plaire à tout prix, mais en même temps elle suivait à la lettre les instructions, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de les discuter.

Et Chloé fut agréablement surprise de constater que dans l'ensemble, Lex était un patron assez agéable et facile à vivre. Il avait ses humeurs, bien sûr, mais tant que le travail était fait correctement, Lex restait parfaitement courtois.

Seulement quelque chose dans l'attitude de Chloé troublait Lex. En plus d'adopter cette apparence stricte et froide, Chloé était devenue extrêment introvertie, elle semblait fuir toutes formes de contacts physiques et sursautait au mondre effleurement. Au début Lex croyait qu'elle avait seulement peur de lui, que sa détestable réputation avec les femmes, faisait qu'elle le voyait comme un prédateur sexuel. Mais au fil des jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle agissait de même avec tout le monde, y compris les femmes. Par moment son malaiseen devenait presque palpable et Lex ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où lui venait cet étrange comportement. Bien qu'essayant de se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas son problème et que ça ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure, Lex ne pouvait cesser de se demander ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Jusqu'au jour où tout changea. C'était un jour comme les autres à l'exception que Lex était un peu stressé. La course aux élections venait de débuter et lui ainsi que Chloé étaient passablement tendus, même si leurs rapports restaient assez aisés. Ce jour là Chloé avait choisit de s'isoler un peu pour pouvoir travailler plus tranquillement. Lex souhaitait absolument la voir au sujet d'un article à caractère diffamatoire paru dans la presse à scandales. Quand il entra dans le bureau, elle lui tournait le dos et elle ne le vit donc pas entrer. Il l'interpella alors à deux reprises, mais ayant des écouteurs pour sa musique, elle ne l'entendit pas. Rien que ce petit fait, pourtant anodin, avait énervé Lex, il fut alors un peu brusque lors qu'il saisit son bras pour la faire se retourner. À ce moment là Chloé eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, elle le gifla, comme prise de panique. Et avant que Lex n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, elle recommença. Il tenta de la maîtriser, mais lorsqu'il réussit à l'attraper, elle devint hystérique. Griffures, morsures, coups, tout était bon pour le faire lâcher prise, et par réflexe, il finit par la frapper. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser ou de faire quoi que se soit d'autre, car enfin libérée de son emprise, elle s'était enfuie en courant.

Et personne ne la vit durant trois jours. C'est au matin du quatrième jour qu'elle réapparut et à peine arrivée, elle se rendit directement dans le bureau de Lex.

-Bonjour.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacé. Il était encore fâché après elle, d'abord pour l'avoir frappé, mais aussi pour avoir cru bon de ne pas donner signe de vie pendant près de trois jours, même son père ignorait où elle était passée. Et bien que jamais au grand jamais il ne s'abaisserait à l'avouer, il s'était inquiété pour elle et ça, ça l'avait énervé plus que tout.

-Je suis venue pour m'excuser.

Toujours pas de réaction, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, pourtant il voyait son malaise et il savait pertinemment que son comportement de l'autre jour n'avait rien de normal ou de logique, il savait aussi qu'il avait eu tord de la frapper, malgré tout. Mais il avait appris à ne pas faire de sentiment et ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il allait commencer.

-Mon comportement de l'autre jour, bien qu'inhabituel, a une explication et tu n'en es pas le seul responsable, loin de là même. Tu m'as fait peur, réellement très peur, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute, disons que tu as réveillé une sorte de phobie.

Elle semblait vraiment nerveuse, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi nerveuse et il y avait comme de la honte dans son regard. Visiblement elle était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose de très important et intrigué malgré lui, il l'incita silencieusement à poursuivre.

-Je…

Il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau, plus vite ce serait dit, plus vite ce serait fini et oublié.

-J'ai été violée, Lex, un viol collectif, c'était à l'université, lors d'une fête de fraternité à laquelle j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'assister. Ils étaient quatre et ce jour là je n'ai rien pu faire, rien d'autre que de subir cette torture pendant plus d'une demi-heure, sans même pouvoir me défendre. Bien sûr j'ai porté plainte et bien sûr ils ont été arrêtés, condamné et ils purgent désormais une longue peine de prison. Mais le traumatisme est toujours là, encré comme une cicatrice indélébile. Résultat depuis ce jour là, je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche, même mon père, même les femmes, c'est plus fort que moi. Au début je pensais que ça s'estomperait avec le temps, mais rien n'y fait. À cause de ça je perds mes emplois les une après les autres et je suis incapable d'avoir une relation à peu près normal avec les gens. Sans le vouloir tu as réveillé cette terreur, l'autre jour et c'est pour cela que j'ai réagit si violemment. Je suis désolée.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Par contre moi je te dois des excuses. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappée, je n'ai pas compris ce qui ce passait.

Lex ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire, il avait été choqué, très choqué même, par cette confession, même si elle expliquait parfaitement l'attitude globale de Chloé et sa violente réaction.

-Je vais veiller à faire en sorte qu'une telle situation ne se représente pas, en espérant bien sûr que tu veuilles continuer à travailler pour moi.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse encore vouloir qu'elle travaille pour lui, tous les autres l'avaient viré sur le champ, sans chercher à comprendre, même les rares fois où elle avait essayé de s'expliquer. D'ailleurs si elle l'avait aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce qu'elle connaissait Lex depuis longtemps et qu'elle estimait lui devoir la vérité.

-Je… euh… oui.

-Bien, alors le problème est réglé. Prend ta fin de semaine et je te revois Lundi, d'accord ?

-À Lundi.

-À Lundi.

Chloé reprit son travail et la vie reprit son cours. Elle ne constata aucun changement flagrant dans le comportement de Lex, il n'y avait ni mépris ni dégoût dans son regard, ni même cette épouvantable compassion. Non. Leurs rapports retrouvèrent vite leur courtoisie habituelle. Une seule chose c'était modifié dans le comportement de Lex, désormais, il prenait bien garde à ne jamais la toucher, ni même l'effleurer, mais sans jamais le faire sentir à Chloé. Mais ce dont elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, ce qu'en fait Lex prenait garde à ce que personne ne la touche ou ne la mette dans une situation où elle pourrait être mal à l'aise, un peu comme s'il veillait sur elle. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans un ascenseur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle montait dans l'un de c'est fichu appareil et qu'il y avait quelqu'un, elle ne s'était pas sentie bien. Puis au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur c'était rempli, jusqu'à devenir bondé, son malaise avait lui aussi augmenter. Et lorsqu'il arrêta entre deux étages, elle faillit devenir hystérique.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, les yeux fermés, le dos collé à l'une des parois, comme si elle cherchait à passer au travers. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants, qu'elle prit conscience que personne ne la touchait. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et tout ce qu'elle vit fut un regard azur, qui la fixait calmement. Lex. Il lui faisait face, mais sans la toucher et il avait placé ses mains contre la paroi de part et d'autre de la tête de Chloé. Son visage semblait exprimer un effort physique intense et c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il faisait écran, qu'il se servait de son propre corps comme bouclier, afin de lui éviter tout contact avec les autres. Cette constatation fit jaillir en Chloé tout un flot de sentiments confus.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Ça devrait être assez rapide, les pannes d'ascenseurs sont rarement très longues dans cet immeuble.

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire. Au fil des minutes, Chloé observait Lex et sentait que la "protéger" lui demandait de plus en plus d'efforts. Là il était tête baissée, paupières clauses et il commençait sérieusement à transpirer, d'autant que ces voisin semblaient apprécier moyennement les efforts de Lex.

-Lex ?

Il redressa la tête et la regarda.

-Tu peux arrêter, si tu veux. Ça ne sert à rien de t'épuiser.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire. Mais il ne quitta pas sa position.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de cet enfer. Chloé mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits. Après ça, elle chercha Lex du regard et quand elle ne le vit pas elle se remit à paniquer, surtout que les secouristes ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser repartir sans l'ausculter. C'est lorsque l'un d'entre eux voulu la saisir par le bras que Lex réapparu, avortant le mouvement.

-Elle va bien.

-Nous devons nous en assurer.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Sa voix ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

-Viens.

Chloé suivit Lex au travers des couloirs, jusqu'à une pièce un peu plus loin à cet étage. Il en ouvrit la porte.

-Greg je peux t'emprunter ton bureau pour quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr.

Un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années sortit de la pièce et Lex y fit entrer Chloé.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu veux un café ?

Un peu surprise par la question, Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je veux bien.

-Je reviens tout de suite, assieds-toi si tu veux.

Lex sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux café fumants.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Ça va aller ?

Chloé pouvait lire une réelle inquiétude sur le visage de Lex.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait merci pour tout à l'heure, pour l'ascenseur mais aussi pour les infirmiers.

Il balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas réussir à reprendre l'ascenseur ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose maintenant.

Le lendemain, lorsque Chloé arriva au travail, elle trouva Lex qui l'attendait dans son bureau.

-Lex ?

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, je voulais te donner ça.

Il lui tendit une clé.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

-C'est la clé de mon ascenseur privé.

-Hein ?

-Viens je vais te montrer où il se trouve.

-Tu as un ascenseur privé ? Mais tu utilises toujours ceux du hall ?

-Oui, celui-là ne sert qu'en cas d'urgence et ne dessert que quelques étages, dont celui-ci. Tu viens ?

Chloé se décida donc à le suivre, jusqu'à une petite pièce adjacente au bureau de Lex, une pièce complètement vide, à l'exception d'un boîtier noir fixé au mur.

-Tu vois ce boîtier, c'est là que tu glisses la clé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa la clé dans le boîtier et la tourna. Un panneau invisible coulissa dans le mur, faisant apparaître une porte d'ascenseur.

-Lorsque tu actionnes la clé, l'ascenseur et automatiquement appelé.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il la fit d'abord entrer puis pénétra à sa suite. Il appuya ensuite sur un bouton et l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Chloé regarda alors le panneau des boutons et constata qu'ils n'indiquaient pas les étages, mais les lieux desservis (rez-de-chaussée, parking, salle de conférence, bureau...). Elle reporta son attention sur Lex, qui la fixait calmement et se surprit à se sentir en sécurité, bien qu'elle soit enfermé avec lui dans une boîte de deux mètres sur deux. Et ça la troubla beaucoup. Depuis son agression, il n'y avait que deux personnes avec qui elle se sentait autant en confiance, son père et la psychiatre qui la suivait depuis plus de cinq ans. Lex remarqua son trouble.

-Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, mais il fallait que je monte dans l'ascenseur pour te montrer où il débouche. Tu pourras remonter seule, si tu préfères.

-Non, ça va aller. Mais dit-moi Lex, l'accès à la cafétéria, c'est pour pouvoir aller manger en cachette ?

Elle essayait de faire un peu d'humour pour lui montrer qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise avec lui. Il se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire.

-Plus sérieusement Lex, pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ?

-Tu es une excellente attaché de presse, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru, même si je savais que tu avais largement les compétences requises pour ce poste. De plus j'apprécie vraiment ta façon de travailler et je tiens à ce que ton travail se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possibles afin que tu donnes le meilleur.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre sur un ton plus grave.

-Et puis je dois avouer que l'ancienne Chloé me manque parfois et elle a tendance à réapparaître quand tu es détendue. Donc si tu es moins stressée, alors peut-être que tu laisseras s'exprimer ce qu'il y a au fond de toi plus facilement.

Chloé fut vraiment touchée par cette marque d'affection, malgré leur bonne entente, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Lex puisse se montrer aussi gentil.

-Merci Lex.

Désormais Chloé voyait Lex sous un tout autre jour et elle remarqua alors à quel point il veillait à ce qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle avant, à part son père, Loïs et peut-être Pete, mais il vivait loin désormais. Même Clark avec ses gestes maladroits ne se montrait pas aussi prévenant. Mais hormis ça, leurs relations demeuraient purement professionnelles. Puis un soir qu'il travaillait tard, Lex fit un peu dévier le sujet.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, mais puisqu'on parle du Daily Planet, j'aimerai te parler de Clark.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'avoue avoir été très surpris de ne pas le voir débarquer dans mon bureau, sans prévenir, en criant au scandale, en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que j'abusais de ta faiblesse. Il sait que tu travailles pour moi ?

-Je suppose, oui.

-Mais tu n'en es pas sûre.

-Non. Pour ce qui est du Daily Planet, je n'ai jamais eu à faire qu'à Perry.

-Pardonne-moi d'insister, mais toi et Clark n'êtes plus amis ?

-Non, plus vraiment. Ça fais longtemps déjà qu'entre Clark et moi ce n'est plus pareil, depuis l'agression en fait. Il m'arrive encore parfois de le voir, à cause de Loïs, mais quelque chose a été brisé.

Elle se tut un instant, mais avant qu'elle ne reprenne Lex l'en empêcha.

-Rien ne t'oblige à m'en parler.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je sais. Disons qu'après mon agression j'en ai voulu à Clark de ne pas être intervenu, de ne pas avoir été là pour m'aider, pour me sauver de cet enfer, lui qui sauve toujours tout le monde. Mais ça n'était pas très rationnel, je le sais bien, alors j'ai essayé de lui pardonner. Mais tu connais Clark, plus maladroit on ne fait pas, je sais qu'il essayait de m'aider, le problème c'est que tout ce qu'il faisait, ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il m'étouffait avec sa compassion et son insupportable culpabilité. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris ce que je lui reprochais et on a finit par se disputer. Il s'est senti blessé et il m'en a voulu à son tour. On en est arrivé à un point où plus on essayait de se comprendre et moins on y arrivait, il valait mieux que l'on cesse de se voir. Voilà pourquoi même s'il y sait que je travaille pour toi, il s'est abstenu de toute intervention, il veut sans doute éviter un nouveau conflit. Ou alors il s'en fout.

-Non ça j'en doute. Il n'aime pas que des personnes soit disant vulnérables travaillent sous mes ordres, ou même gravitent dans mon entourage, comme si le simple fait de me parler pouvait les corrompre à tout jamais.

Chloé éclata de rire et Lex se surpris à aimer ce son.

-Donc tu ne me trouves pas vulnérable.

-Non.

Chloé avait cessé de rire, il était très sérieux.

-Enfin Lex, je deviens limite hystérique si quelqu'un s'approche trop près de moi, je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche et toi, tu ne me trouves pas vulnérable ?

-Non. Chloé la plupart des agoraphobes s'enferment chez eux et se débrouillent pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec l'extérieur, alors que toi tu te bats contre ça tous les jours, pour ne pas te laisser enfermer dans ta terreur, tu l'affrontes au quotidien. Je n'appelle pas ça être vulnérable. Au contraire, il faut être quelqu'un de fort et avoir beaucoup de courage, sincèrement je t'admire pour ça.

Elle avait l'air très étonné.

-Tu es bien la première personne qui me dit ça, d'ordinaire on me plaint, on compatit, on s'apitoie sur mon sort ou alors on me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas si grave et que je devrais arrêter d'en faire des tonnes. Mais jamais personne ne m'avait admiré pour ça.

-Ne te méprend pas, jamais je n'oserai dire que ce qui t'es arrivé est une bonne chose et je ne cherche surtout pas à minimiser le traumatisme. J'admire juste le courage avec lequel tu y fais face et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux t'aider.

D'ordinaire les gens avaient toujours du mal à aborder ce sujet et hormis avec son psy, il était tabou. Pourtant Chloé n'était pas contre l'idée d'en parler, son entourage le vivait toujours très mal, c'était presque plus douloureux pour eux que pour elle et pourtant elle sentait que ça pouvait l'aider à exorciser tout ça. Et plus elle y pensait t plus Lex lui paraissait être le candidat idéal, pas tout de suite bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas encore assez intime, mais un jour peut-être. Chloé avait l'impression que progressivement leur relation pourrait déborder du cadre professionnel et qu'ils redeviendraient peut-être un jour ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tous vos feeds et voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que la course aux élections était engagée.Toute l'équipe travaillait d'arrache-pied et Chloé restait souvent tard le soir pour travailler avec Lex. N'ayant pas de vie social, cela ne la dérangeait guère.

-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre.

Chloé redressa la tête, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'en ai ma claque de tout ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une pause, sinon je vais péter un câble.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avec vous fait de Lex Luthor.

Il se tourna vers elle, elle le regardait d'un air amusé.

-Pardon ?

-C'est quoi ce vocabulaire, Lex ? Franchement ! Où est passé l'homme sophistiqué et toujours sous contrôle que tu es d'habitude ?

Lex sourit à son tour.

-Il est fatigué.

-Impossible, il t'arrive d'être fatigué ? Mon dieu c'est un mythe qui s'effondre ! J'espère que la presse n'aura jamais vent de cette histoire, sinon tu es fichu mon p'tit père !

-Tu ne serais pas un peu en train de te moquer de moi, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Non, j'oserais pas, tu risquerais de me virer. Après tout c'est vous le boss, patron.

-C'est exact et je dis que ça peut attendre Lundi.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Chloé regarde-nous ! On est vendredi soir, il 21h30 et nous sommes toujours en train de travailler, alors qu'il ne reste dans l'immeuble que les équipes d'entretien. Donc ça suffit. Si tu es d'accord, nous allons aller manger un morceau dans un coin tranquille, on va se changer les idées en parlant d'autres chose et puis nous irons dormir. J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à chercher un autre attaché de presse, alors on va éviter le surmenage, tu veux bien ? Et puis entre nous, j'aurai du mal à trouver meilleur que toi, donc je tiens tout particulièrement à te conserver en pleine forme.

-Tu... tu m'invites à dîner ?

-En tout bien tout honneur. Ça pose un problème ?

-Non, non. C'est juste que ça fait des années que je ne suis pas allée au restaurant, alors ça me fait un peu bizarre. Par contre je te préviens tout de suite, pour ce qui est de dormir, ce sera chacun de son côté.

Subitement inquiet, Lex scanna le visage de Chloé, pour n'y découvrir qu'un sourire chaleureux, prouvant qu'elle plaisantait et qu'elle ne l'avait pas mal compris et qui le rassura immédiatement.

-Chloé ! Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Ben voyons !

Lex posa un main sur son cœur avec une expression amusée.

-Juré !

-Bon ça va pour cette fois, je veux bien te croire.

-Madame est trop bonne.

Chloé éclata de rire avant de partir dans un véritable fou rire. Lex fut stupéfait de constater à quel point elle ressemblait à la Chloé d'antan en cet instant. Puis soudain, après quelques secondes, Chloé réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle se figea sous la surprise.

-Chloé, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que... ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas rit de la sorte. C'était comme si j'avais oublié comment faire. Seigneur, j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien.

Et le simple fait d'apprendre ça empli Lex d'une sorte de fierté. C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange.

Durant tout le dîner Chloé fut surprise de constater à quel point elle était à l'aise avec Lex. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation avec quelqu'un, sur tout et rien, sans que plane en permanence la peur d'un sujet tabou. Elle se surpris même à plusieurs reprises au cour du repas à pratiquer ce que Lex avait autrefois appelé du judo verbal. Lex quant à lui appréciait réellement ces instants passés avec la jeune femme, il était forcé de constater, que malgré tout, son esprit aiguisé n'avait rien perdu de sa finesse. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle semblait désormais beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa présence, presque en confiance et il en était heureux, pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Il était plutôt rare que les gens lui fassent confiance et que quelqu'un comme Chloé, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécue, puisse avoir plus confiance en lui qu'en Clark Kent, le rendait fier, il fallait l'avouer.

Ils en étaient venus à parler du parcours de Chloé ces dernières années.

-Donc en fait, tu as quasiment fait le tour des USA.

-En gros oui. Il s'est produit plusieurs incidents du même type que celui qui s'est passé entre nous et dans ces cas là, je me retrouvais rapidement grillé dans toute la profession au sein de la ville. J'étais donc obligée de déménager dans un endroit, où l'on ne me connaissait pas. Et puis à force, j'ai fini par être connue de toute la profession, il m'était devenu quasiment impossible de trouver du travail. C'est pourquoi, quand tu as proposé ce poste, je suis venue te voir, j'espérais un peu pouvoir faire jouer la carte du piston et obtenir un coup de pouce d'un vieil ami.

-J'imagine que cette situation a du te coûter.

-Ça on peut le dire, mais finalement c'est plutôt une bonne chose, je suis contente de travailler pour toi.

-Et puis au moins tu as vu du pays.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fais toutes ces années ?

-Je me suis surtout consacré à mon travail, ainsi qu'à mes ambition politiques. Comme tu as pu le constater, la LuthorCorp, ainsi que la LexCorp se sont plutôt bien développée. Mais nous avons décider de ne pas parler travail, ce soir.

-Le sujet est donc clos. Tu as encore des contacts avec Smallville ?

-De très vagues. Je vois Lana une ou deux fois par an, mais depuis que nous nous sommes séparés, nos relations sont devenues assez distantes.

-J'oubliais que tu étais sortie avec Lana.

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas été tout à fait ce que j'attendais.

-Comment ça ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître maintenant, à l'époque Lana représentait pour moi une sorte d'idéal, elle était pure, innocente, du moins le croyais-je. Je sais maintenant que tout ce que je cherchais en fait c'était à prendre la place de Clark et je pensais qu'en la prenant au côté de Lana, je parviendrais à prendre aussi sa vie. Comme je me trompais. Toujours est-il qu'elle est la seule personne avec qui j'ai gardé un vague contact, vu que Clark et moi sommes définitivement brouillés et que je n'ai pas su entretenir le lien que j'avais autrefois avec toi.

Chloé ne savait pas trop ce que Lex voulait dire par là, c'est vrai qu'il s'était progressivement éloigné l'un de l'autre, mais il n'avait jamais été très proche et puis elle était aussi responsable que lui.

Une fois le dîner terminer, Lex raccompagna Chloé jusqu'à son appartement.

-Merci pour le dîner, Lex, ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas sortie.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi agréable.

-On se voit lundi ?

-Oui. Passe un bon week-end.

-Toi aussi et tâche de te reposer un peu.

-Promis.

-Ça te perturbe tant que ça ?

-Écoute, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis l'agression et pas avec n'importe qui, c'est Lex Luthor quand même ! D'ordinaire il est plutôt du genre distant, pas qu'il soit désagréable, non, il est juste inaccessible, tu vois ?

-Mais pas avec toi ?

-Non, enfin au début si et puis il y a eu cet incident, qui m'a contraint à tout lui raconter et là les choses ont commencé à changer.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite par ce qu'il agit tout comme si de rien était, mais il fait très attention à ce que je ne me sente pas mal à l'aise, à ne pas me mettre dans des situations qui pourrait me perturber.

-Et ça marche.

-Oui. Je me sens plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, à part mon père et Loïs.

-Plus en sécurité qu'avec Pete ?

-C'est terrible à dire mais oui.

-Et ça te perturbe.

Bien sûr que ça me perturbe. C'est de Lex Luthor qu'on est en train de parler, nom de nom. Et il ne s'est pas toujours montré tendre avec moi, loin de là, alors que Pete a toujours été un amour.

Chloé était nerveuse, elle faisait les cent pas dans le bureau. Le Dr Lilian Keim la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle suivait Chloé depuis plusieurs années déjà, elle était venue la trouver quelques mois après son agression, elle avait besoin de parler, besoin de se guérir du traumatisme, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais peut être était-ce un bonne chose.

-Bien, donc tu te sens en sécurité avec Lex. Ce qui prouve que tu peux à nouveau espérer pouvoir accorder ta confiance à quelqu'un, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? C'est peut-être le premier pas vers une vie normale ?

-Oui, si c'était seulement une histoire de confiance.

-Donc il y a autre chose.

-Oui, hier, il m'a donc emmené dîner. Jusque là nos rapports étaient resté strictement professionnels, agréables rassurants, certes, mais professionnels. Et hier, ça à un peu dérapé.

-Raconte-moi.

-On travaillait tard, comme souvent, quand soudain il a décrété que ça suffisait, comme ça subitement, sans prévenir.

-Il en avait peut-être assez ?

-C'est ça le problème, il n'est pas sensé en avoir assez. Lex Luthor c'est le travail incarné, des fois je me demande même s'il sait faire autre chose !

-T'exagère pas un peu, il lui arrive de faire autre chose quand même, en général c'est dans tous les journaux.

-Autant pour moi, il s'envoie en l'air de temps en temps avec une pétasse brune, mais même lorsqu'il sort, c'est pour travailler.

-Bref, vous avez donc cessé de travailler et êtes allés dîner.

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Ça c'est bien passé, voilà !

-Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?

-Parce que pour la première fois en six je me suis sentie, presque comme avant.

-Mais c'est une très bonne chose.

-Seulement y a pire, j'ai eu envie de lui.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ça a été très fugace, à peine quelques secondes, mais j'ai eu envie de lui.

-Tu parles d'un point de vue sexuel ?

-Oui ! Non ! En quelque sorte ! Pendant un court instant je me suis dis que peut-être, éventuellement, il pourrait y avoir plus entre nous.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu tombes amoureuse de Lex Luthor ?

-Non ! Oui ! Peut-être ! Rha j'en sais rien c'est confus !

Chloé était toujours en train d'arpenter le bureau en long, en large et en travers, tout en faisant de grands gestes nerveux. Et le Dr Keim jubilait littéralement intérieurement. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Chloé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de nervosité et en même temps d'excitation. Et c'était une très bonne chose, si tout ça la perturbait autant, c'était sans doute que les choses étaient en train de changer.

-En tout cas développer des sentiments pour Lex, c'est la dernière chose à faire.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne sera jamais réciproque.

-Excuse-moi d'insister, certes je ne le connais pas, mais, tel que tu me le décris, ainsi que ses faits, je dirais que la possibilité d'une réciprocité et plus que probable.

Chloé s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son portable sonna.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre. C'est Lex. Est-ce que je peux...

-Oui, vas-y !

Cette discussion pourrait être instructive.

-Sullivan.

-Bonjour Chloé, c'est Lex.

-Bonjour Lex. Que ce passe-t-il.

-J'aimerai savoir si tu pouvais passer au bureau. Il y a un petit souci avec le dossier sur le projet Kappa.

-Heu, c'est vraiment urgent ?

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-En fait, oui. Je suis à New York.

-Oh ! Si c'est pas trop indiscret, que fais-tu à New York ?

-Je... je suis venue voir mon médecin.

-À New York ? Mais tu es malade ?

-Non, c'est un psychiatre, c'est elle qui me suis depuis l'agression.

-Oh d'accord. Désolé de t'avoir importunée. Je vais me débrouiller, je te vois lundi.

-Je peux essayer de rentrer plutôt et de passer dimanche en fin d'après midi, si tu veux.

-Non, non, ça va aller, je vais me débrouiller, ne te fais pas de souci. Au pire ça attendra lundi. Passe un bon week-end.

-Toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha.

-Alors ?

-Rien, un léger problème au boulot.

-Bien, revenons-en à ton patron. Tu sembles effectivement lui accorder une grande confiance, pour lui dire quasiment sans hésiter, où tu te trouves. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu lui mentir.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-N'essaye pas de minimiser les choses. Dis-moi Chloé, combien de personnes savent que tu es suivit par un psychiatre pour des troubles liés à une agression sexuelle ?

-Pas beaucoup, c'est vrai.

-Et est-ce qu'un patron est une personne à qui l'on confie ce genre de chose habituellement ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Et comment il l'a prit ?

-Ben heu, je sais pas bien. Il était un peu surpris, mais il était surtout embêté de m'avoir dérangé, enfin je crois.

-Et comment tu qualifierais cette réaction ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, hein ? Qu'il est compréhensif et attentionné, qu'il se comporte plus comme un ami que comme un patron et que j'apprécie ça ? Et ben voilà je l'ai dis, t'es contente ?

-Assez oui.

La séance dura encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Chloé ne venant pas souvent à New York, elle profitais de ses venues pour faire de longues séances. Le Dr Keim poussa Chloé dans ses retranchements, l'obligeant à admettre certaines choses au sujet de Lex, qu'elle refusait de voir. Car elle sentait bien qu'au delà de la confusion engendrée, cette situation entre Chloé et Lex, pourrait aider Chloé à débloquer certaines choses et peut-être à retrouver une vie normale. Car ce n'était pas faute de lutter ou de chercher à s'en sortir, mais Chloé restait enfermée dans cette phobie, qui l'empêcher de vivre, sans réussir à trouver une solution. Car à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à s'établir quelque part, à trouver ses marques et à se sentir en confiance, il se produisait un incident, qui l'obligeait à repartir de zéro. Sauf que cette fois, même si un incident avait bien eu lieu, cet homme, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait sembler, paraissait pouvoir l'aider et visiblement en avait la volonté. Il était hors de question que Chloé passe à côté de cette opportunité et le Dr Keim était bien décidée à veiller que cela ne se produise pas.

Le lundi, lorsque Chloé arriva au travail, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir Lex. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le Dr Keim l'ayant un peu perturbée.

-Bonjour.

Chloé sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?

-Oui, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, oui. Au fait, tu as réussi à régler ton problème avec le projet Kappa ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. ton week-end s'est bien déroulé ?

-Oui, très bien et le tien ?

-Le travail, encore le travail, toujours le travail.

Lex s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement.

-Chloé ?

-Oui ?

-Si un jour tu as besoin, pour une urgence ou quoi que se soit d'autre, d'aller à New York ou ailleurs, sache que mon jet est à ta disposition.

Il sortit sans même laisser à Chloé le temps de réagir. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, il faisait tout ça pour elle. Elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle était une bonne attaché de presse, il y avait autre chose, mais elle ignorait quoi. Est-ce de la pitié ou de la culpabilité, même si elle ne voyait pas bien pourquoi ? Ou bien de l'amitié ? Ou plus ? Cette situation était confuse et Chloé n'était pas très sûre de vouloir avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Lex ? Je te dérange ?

-Non, non, entre.

Le bureau de Lex était recouvert d'invitations diverses et variées.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je procède à cette tache ardue et ô combien passionnante, qui consiste à choisir mes futures apparitions publiques parmi tous les évènements auxquels je suis convié.

-Je vois. Le choix a l'air difficile.

-Épouvantable. Tu venais me voir pourquoi ?

-Le Daily Planet souhaiterait une interview au sujet de la campagne et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu n'es pas assez présent, volontairement j'entends, dans les médias, le public a besoin de se construire un lien, plus concret, plus direct, avec toi. Et puis le Daily Planet est un journal influent, une bonne interview ne peut être que bénéfique.

-C'est d'accord. Mais si c'est possible, évite-moi Clark, s'il te plait.

-Oui ça voudrait mieux. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu veux un peu d'aide pour tes invitations ?

-Si ça t'amuse.

-J'ai un peu de temps à tuer.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et prit quelques-uns uns des cartons qui se trouvaient sur le bureau.

-Voyons voir. Un vernissage pour exposition de photos, pas franchement nécessaire pour ton image, mais si tu as envie d'y aller, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

-Pas le temps.

-On oublie.

Chloé jeta alors le carton par-dessus son épaule.

-Le gala de charité de la fondation Wayne, obligatoire.

Lex émit un grognement. On ne pouvait pas dire que lui et Bruce s'entendaient bien, leurs visions de la vie étaient totalement incompatibles.

-Tu es sûre ?

Absolument. Wayne a une image très positive au près du grand public et y être associé ne peut te faire que du bien.

-Très bien.

-Le championnat de polo ? C'est bien ce sport ridicule, où des imbéciles à cheval tapent dans une baballe à l'aide d'une crosse.

-C'est ça.

-Et tu aimes ça ?

-J'en ai horreur. Mon père m'a obligé à pratiquer ce sport une partie de ma jeunesse, j'en ai gardé de très mauvais souvenirs.

-Alors on oublie.

Elle jeta à nouveau le carton par-dessus son épaule.

-Il y aura beaucoup de gens influents à ce championnat

-Ouais, les mêmes que tu croises partout, à chacun de ses événements.

Elle désigna le tas d'invitations.

-Sauf que moi, c'est l'opinion du grand public, qui m'intéresse, parce qu'au final, c'est lui qui vote.

-Pas de polo, alors.

-Et là, on a quoi ? Une première à l'opéra. Ça doit être sympa, j'ai toujours voulu voir un opéra en vrai.

Lex la regarda un peu surpris.

-Tu n'es jamais aller à l'opéra ?

-Ben non. J'avais pas les moyens.

-Tu veux y aller ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu veux venir ? C'est une invitation pour deux et je serai ravi que tu m'accompagnes.

Une sorte d'alarme s'activa en Chloé : "Attention franchissement de la limite patron/employé". Ce qui ne l'empêcha aucunement de répondre :

-Euh oui avec plaisir.

-Très bien, je passe te prendre jeudi, à huit heures ça te va ?

-Parfait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter ? Pour ce mettre dans des situations impossibles, décidément, c'était une championne. Et d'abord d'où est-ce que Lex sortait cette envie de l'emmener à l'opéra ?

Ils passèrent encore une petite demi-heure à trier les différents cartons d'invitations et à remplir l'agenda déjà bien plein de Lex.

-Franchement Lex, il t'arrive de faire une pause ou de prendre des vacances ?

-Des quoi ?

-Haha, très drôle, sérieusement ?

-Non. La dernière fois que j'ai pris des vacances, je faisais encore mes études. D'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas de grands choses, j'étais ivre la moitié du temps.

Chloé haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'étais pas très fréquentable à l'époque.

-Parce que tu l'es maintenant ?

-Alors là, tu me vexes !

-Ho ! Tu m'en vois navrée !

-Si je suis si pu fréquentable, pourquoi accepter de sortir avec moi ?

-J'ai toujours aimé le danger.

-Je me souviens, oui, ça et pénétrer un peu partout par effraction et plus particulièrement dans des bâtiments m'appartenant, à moi ou à LuthorCorp.

Le ton de la conversation était résolument amusé. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, alors qu'aucun des deux n'entretenaient de rapports normaux ou sains avec personne d'autre. Chloé à cause de sa peur irrationnelle du contact physique et Lex à cause de cette carapace, qu'il s'était construit pour se rendre inaccessible, invulnérable.

Deux jours plus tard, le jeudi, Chloé se trouvait face à son miroir. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, Lex viendrait la prendre pour l'emmener à l'opéra. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à chercher une tenue. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait de shopping dans le but d'acheter des vêtements justes pour le plaisir. Désormais elle ne portait plus que des tailleurs pantalons très stricts et très couvrants. Ça avait été un véritable casse-tête pour trouver une tenue qui soit à la fois habillée mais pas trop voyante, féminine mais pas trop, élégante mais pas déshabillée. Après des heures de recherche, elle avait opté pour une robe de shangaï, en soie sauvage bordeaux et un pantalon noir. Il avait même fallu qu'elle se rachète du maquillage, elle, qui n'en portait plus depuis des années.

Chloé s'observait dans la glace, elle était coiffée, maquillée, habillée, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité, elle lâcha ses cheveux. Ils retombèrent dans une cascade de larges boucles blondes. Ses cheveux avaient désormais tendance à onduler en raison des chignons répétés.

On sonna à la porte. Lex. Il était en avance. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Chloé apparue dans l'encadrement, Lex fut subjugué.

-Tu es magnifique.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous et ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

-Merci.

-Tu es prête ?

-Pas tout à fait. Entre.

Son appartement était sobre, très sobre, trop même quand on connaissait Chloé depuis longtemps, ce qui était le cas de Lex. Si on excluait une photo de Chloé avec son père, l'endroit était très impersonnel, n'importe qui aurait pu y vivre. Un peu comme chez lui en fait.

Lex s'installa dans le salon, tandis que Chloé retournait à la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Et finalement elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés.

-J'ignorais que tu avais les cheveux ondulés.

-Ils ne le sont pas au naturel, c'est à cause des chignons répétés.

-Je vois. Je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste du cheveu.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant avec la chevelure que tu as, tu devrais.

-Serais-tu, par hasard, une fois de plus en train de te payer ma tête ?

-Jamais je n'oserai, tu es mon boss, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je trouve cette excuse un peu facile et tu l'utilises un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

L'espace d'un instant, Chloé eut peur que Lex soit sérieux, mais comprit qu'il plaisantait lorsqu'elle le vit sourire.

-On y va ?

-C'est partit.

Chloé adora l'opéra, toute cette puissance, ce tourbillon de passion. Richard Geer avait raison lorsqu'il disait la première fois que l'on voyait un opéra, il y avait deux réactions possibles, soit on adorait, soit on détestait. Et Chloé avait adoré. Elle en était ressortie muette et un peu désorientée, à tel point que Lex se demandait si elle avait apprécié la soirée. Ils regagnèrent la limousine.

-Chloé ?

Elle sortit de sa semi-rêverie.

-Mmmm ?

-Ça t'a plu ?

-J'ai adoré. C'était vraiment fantastique.

Lex fut rassuré.

-Tu m'autorises à t'inviter à dîner ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Chloé lui fit son plus beau sourire. Et c'est alors que Lex n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête, l'embrasser, voir même plus.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

-Lex ? Ton chauffeur t'appelle !

Lex revint à la réalité.

-Mm ? Oui ?

-Je vous conduis où ?

-Au restaurant The Gothic Tower, s'il vous plaît.

-Le restaurant le plus chic de Metropolis ? Je suis déçue Lex, moi qui me voyais déjà dans un petit fast-food glauque d'un quartier mal famé de la ville. Quel désappointement !

-J'aime les choses raffinées, j'ai été élevé comme ça. Et ce restaurant sert un foie gras braisé absolument divin.

-Divin ? Rien que ça !

-Monsieur ? Nous sommes arrivés !

-Merci Charles. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure, monsieur.

Une fois de plus, le dîner se déroula parfaitement bien. Même s'ils commençaient à en prendre l'habitude, Lex et Chloé étaient toujours surpris de cette complicité naturelle, qui existait entre eux. Le dîner fut très culturel, ils parlèrent musique bien sûr, mais aussi littérature, peinture ou cinéma. Chloé fut surprise de constater que Lex n'était pas comme beaucoup d'hommes de sa catégorie, quelqu'un qui se servait de la culture que comme d'un faire-valoir, mais qu'il était un réel passionné de musique classique et d'opéra en particulier. Il avait cette lueur particulière dans les yeux lorsqu'il en parlait et Chloé aurait pu l'écouter pendant des jours, tant son enthousiasme était communicatif. Chloé, quant à elle, lui fit partager son amour pour la poésie et plus particulièrement Emily Dickinson, Arthur Rimbaud et haïkus japonais. C'est lorsqu'elle lui récita un parlant de cerisiers en fleurs, qu'il l'invita à aller les voir à Kyoto au printemps suivant. Elle le prit à la plaisanterie, tout en ce demandant s'il n'était pas sérieux.

Lorsque Lex raccompagna Chloé, il était presque une heure du matin.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne me suis pas couchée aussi tard. En tout cas merci pour cette soirée, c'était très agréable.

-Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps en ta compagnie.

Il s'installe alors entre eux un silence un peu gêné. Lex fixait Chloé avec un regard étrange, ce regard qu'on les hommes juste avant de vous embrasser.

-Lex ? Ça va ?

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... j'aie très envie de t'embrasser.

Chloé recula instinctivement, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Rassure-toi, je n'en ferais rien. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te faire sentir mal ou qui puisse compromettre les rapports que nous avons. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je voulais juste être honnête.

Chloé fut très touchée, surtout qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lex Luthor d'être honnête. D'autant plus qu'elle comprenait cette envie, puisqu'elle la partageait, elle avait juste bien trop peur pour passer à l'acte. Elle était très surprise par l'aveu de Lex, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver, lui qui pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il désirait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était belle ou séduisante, surtout qu'elle ne faisait rien pour, au contraire.

-Lex je suis désolé. Je... je ne peux pas.

-Chloé tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça n'est pas ta faute. Je ne cherche en rien à faire pression sur toi.

-Non tu ne comprends pas. J'en ai envie, mais en même temps, rien que l'idée d'un contact aussi intime me rend malade. Ça n'a rien de personnel.

Il avait eu ce petit sourire en coin, l'espace d'une seconde, quand elle avait dit qu'elle aussi avait envie de l'embrasser. Et elle avait eu envie de lui crier : "Retire-moi ce sourire Luthor, tu n'es pas irrésistible !"

-Je sais Chloé. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu vis, mais j'essaye de comprendre. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles aussi.

Elle posa une main sur la joue de Lex. Elle devait se faire violence, rien que pour faire ce petit geste anodin.

-Je sais, Lex, merci.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour ne pas la brusquer. Il appréciait énormément, un peu trop peut-être, le contact de cette main sur sa joue. Il l'interrogea du regard. Quand elle compris où il voulait en venir, elle acquiesça. Il déposa alors un court baiser dans le creux de sa main.

-Bonne nuit Chloé.

-Bonne nuit Lex.

-Je te vois demain au bureau.

-Oui.

Puis elle le regarda s'éloigner. Il y avait quelque d'étrange dans sa démarche, quelque chose de léger. Il était détendu. Chloé entra dans son appartement. Elle hésita une seconde, mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit si elle en avait besoin ? Aussi appela-t-elle le docteur Keim.

Après avoir mit quelques secondes à se remettre du fait qu'un emmerdeur l'appelle au beau milieu de la nuit, le docteur Keim fut absolument ravie d'apprendre les évolutions de la soirée et encouragea Chloé à poursuivre, aussi bien la conversation que les évolutions.

Et finalement, à quatre heures du matin, Chloé finit par aller se coucher.

Quand Chloé arriva le lendemain au travail, une rose l'attendait sur son bureau. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit carton blanc sur lequel était inscrit : "J'ai vrament passé une très bonne soirée, Lex." Chloé se sentait l'envie de fondre comme une Lana Lang devant un Clark Kent, pathétique. Lex avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.

C'est un peu la tête ailleurs qu'elle se mit au travail. Deux heures plus tard, elle était plongée jusqu'au cou dans ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier de "problèmes relationnels entre Lex Luthor et le Daily Planet." Le problème majeur étant Clark. Clark ayant de plus en plus d'influence au sein du Daily Planet et le Daily Planet ayant toujours autant d'influence sur Metropolis, il fallait impérativement améliorer l'image de Lex au près de Clark. C'était pas gagné.

-Un problème ?

Chloé redressa la tête, Lex se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Non, pas spécialement, je suis sur le dossier Daily Planet.

-Je vois.

-Tu passais me voir pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, j'avais juste envie.

En fait il avait du se retenir de ne pas se précipiter dans son bureau, dès qu'elle était arrivée.

-Ça va ?

-Depuis hier ? Oui. Au fait merci pour la fleur.

-Je t'en pris ce n'est rien.

-J'en ai pas reçu beaucoup dans ma vie, résultat ça me marque quand ça arrive. Surtout que presque la moitié du temps elle venait de toi.

Lex la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu ne te rappelles m'avoir offert une énorme gerbe de fleurs blanches, digne d'un concours hippique, après que je sois passée au travers de ta fenêtre. Tu m'en as aussi envoyé le jour où j'ai été attaqué par un ver mutant. En fait quasiment à chaque fois que je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital.

-Je dois avouer que j'avais oublié.

-C'est que tu as du en envoyer un paquet !

-Ça on peut le dire. Mais certaines ont plus d'importance que d'autres.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'être timide, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes avant. Il fallait dire aussi que Lex n'essayait pas de la séduire non plus, avant. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver, surtout que depuis l'agression, la séduction n'était pas vraiment son fort.

-Merci en tout cas.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Chloé ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes au gala de la fondation Wayne.

Chloé n'avait cessé de se demander si la soirée de la veille n'avait été qu'une soirée comme ça ou si Lex avait l'intention de poursuivre. Visiblement oui. Et officiellement même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Elle avait dit oui évidemment. Que voulez-vous faire d'autre quand l'un des célibataires les plus prisés du pays vous invite à la soirée de l'année ? Rien. Vous dîtes oui, c'est l'évidence même.

Résultat, elle avait usé trois après-midi shopping en moins de deux semaines, pour trouver une tenue et rien, que dalle, nada. Impossible de trouver une robe qui lui plaise, dans laquelle elle soit suffisamment à l'aise et qui convienne pour cette fichue soirée.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours, quand un charmant livreur se présenta à sa porte. Il amenait avec lui une grande boîte en carton blanc, contenant vraisemblablement une robe. Raté ! C'était un kimono blanc, orné de branches de cerisiers fleuries, assortie d'une étole de fourrure. Il était accompagné d'une simple note disant : " Je l'ai fait venir de Kyoto spécialement pour toi. Lex. " Chloé se précipita sur son portable.

-Luthor.

-Non, mais t'es pas bien ?

-Chloé ! Je vois que tu as reçu le kimono.

-Oui, mais…

-Il te plaît ?

-Oui, mais…

-Ha ! Tant mieux, je suis sûr qu'il va t'aller à la perfection.

-C'est gentil, mais…

-Tu as des chaussures pour aller avec ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors je t'en fais livrer. 36, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais…

-Très bien. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à le mettre seule ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais…

-Bon je ferais venir Hokuto, c'est une styliste japonaise. Tu vas voir, elle est adorable.

-Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui !

-Pour t'entendre me dire que je n'aurais pas du, qu'il ne fallait pas, que tu ne m'as rien demandé et blablabla ? Je ne pense pas. À demain Chloé.

Et il raccrocha. Chloé enrageait littéralement, elle jeta son téléphone de colère et sous le choc il explosa.

Sa première destination le lendemain, lorsqu'elle arriva à LuthorCorp, fut le bureau de Lex.

-Tu me dois un téléphone.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai cassé le mien par ta faute.

-Si c'est pas trop indiscret, je peux savoir comment ?

-Je l'ai rageusement lancé contre le mur, en imaginant que c'était ta tête.

-Oh, je vois.

Lex était vraiment très amusé par la situation, il adorait la voir sortir des ses gongs, dans ces moments là elle ressemblait très fortement à la Chloé de Smallville, celle qui n'avait peur de rien.

-Je suppose que cet incident faisait suite à ton coup de fil ?

-Tout à fait. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

-Non.

-LEEEX !

-Pourquoi faire ? J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau et je savais que tu n'avais toujours pas de tenue pour vendredi soir. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu savais que je n'avais pas de tenue ? Tu m'espionnes ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule, voyons. J'ai juste constaté que tu avais encore pris un après-midi de libre, de plus je t'ai entendue en parler avec Anna, l'autre jour.

-J'aurais pu trouver une tenue entre temps.

-Ça n'aurait pas été bien grave, tu aurais gardé le kimono pour une autre occasion.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de m'inviter à sortir souvent ?

-Franchement ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Oui.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. En fait elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout où Lex voulait en venir, ni quelles étaient ses intentions. Bref elle était complètement larguée.

-Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de faire de moi ta nouvelle maîtresse ?

Elle était passé en mode défensif.

-Non, bien sûr que non, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Et puis pour cela encore faudrait-il que tu couches avec moi.

Elle eut l'air blessée.

-Chloé, ça n'est pas un reproche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nième maîtresse, qui au final n'est qu'une prostituée de luxe qui tait son nom.

Il capta son regard et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, en ami. Tu sais, j'avais perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, sincèrement et ça me fait du bien de t'avoir.

Et ce fut comme-ci toute la tension qui pesait sur les épaules de Chloé s'était envolée d'un coup. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise d'un air las.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je n'aie plus vraiment l'habitude de tout ça. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

-Écoute, je te propose un deal, de temps en temps, on se prend une soirée, pour aller voir un spectacle, un film, une expo ou tout simplement aller dîner. Pas de pression, pas d'obligation. Juste deux amis qui passent un peu de temps ensemble quand ils en ont envie. Ça te convient ?

-Ça me convient.

-Et si vendredi tu n'as pas envie de venir, rien ne t'y oblige, tu sais.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de venir.

-Bien. On partira en début d'après-midi, pour être à Gotham pas trop tard, comme ça nous aurons largement le temps de nous préparer.

-Et donc ton amie, Hokuto c'est ça ? Vient avec nous.

-Oui. Il faut être au moins deux pour mettre un tel kimono, c'est assez compliqué à enfiler. Je le sais d'expérience.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Chloé.

-Interdiction de se moquer.

Elle leva les mains en l'air.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, figure-toi. Et je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un kimono masculin. Il m'a été imposé pour une fichue cérémonie organisée par un puissant homme d'affaire avec qui j'étais en tractation.

Le vendredi donc, Lex passa chercher Chloé en début d'après-midi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport afin de se rendre à Gotham. Arrivés à l'hôtel, Lex récupéra les clé des deux chambres, ou plutôt des deux suites, et Chloé failli tomber à la renverse quand elle vit la taille de la sienne. On y faisait tenir au moins deux fois son appartement.

-T'es pas un peu dingue ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une suite de cette taille, une simple chambre aurait suffit, surtout pour une nuit.

-Je loge toujours dans une suite similaire.

-Et alors ?

-Ben j'ai prit la même chose pour toi que pour moi, ça me paraissait logique.

-Mouais, on va dire ça.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Disons, que comme en ce moment, tu as un peu tendance à vouloir me couvrir de cadeaux, j'ai quelques doutes, oui.

-Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir faire des cadeaux à une amie ?

-Aucun. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude et que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi. D'autant plus que si j'accepte de sortir avec toi, ça n'est absolument pas pour ton argent.

-Tu veux que je te confie un secret ?

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je t'en fais.

Et il sortit. Chloé s'installa donc dans sa suite. Sur le lit se trouvait une boîte.

-Encore un cadeau, je parie.

Bingo ! Il s'agissait de la fameuse paire de chaussures promises. Qu'est ce que penseraient les gens s'ils savaient que Lex Luthor couvre de cadeaux son attachée de presse ? Que c'est un homme prévenant, gentil et attentionné ? Certainement pas, et pourtant.

Elle finisait à peine de sortir ses affaires lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrit et découvrit une jeune femme brune, de petite taille, aux goûts vestimentaire exentrique, à la mine rieuse et visiblement d'origine asiatique.

-Hokuto je présume ?

-Exact, Lex m'envoie pour le kimono.

-Je sais, entrez.

-Sympa la chambre !

Chloé observa la jeune femme quelques instants, elle était son opposé le plus totale, vive extravertie et complètement excentrique. Et en même temps, elle semblait être d'une très grande gentillesse.

-Alors où se trouve le monstre ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je parle du kimono.

-Oh ! Par ici.

Chloé lui montra le vêtement et Hokuto l'inspecta quelques instants.

-C'est une pièce magnifique. Il ne s'est pas monqué de toi. Ce kimono doit valoir une petite fortune.

Connaissant Lex ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ce qui l'était plus, c'était que la jeune femme en face d'elle la tutoye aussi facilement.

-C'est sa nouvelle lubie, me couvrir de cadeau.

-Ça doit être terrible comme situation, je te plains.

-C'est invivable.

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Chloé était passé à son tour au tutoyement, il n'y avait pas de raison.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Comment as-tu rencontré Lex ?

-Il était assis à la terrasse d'une café à Tokyo, je le trouvait joli garçon, alors je l'ai abordé. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Et tu savais qui c'était ?

-Pas du tout.

Elle avait essayé de séduire l'homme et non le personnage public. Ça devait expliquer pourquoi Lex et elle était resté en bons termes.

-Finalement à mon grand malheur, il ne s'est rien passé, mais on a sympathisé et comme j'aimais faire des vêtements pour moi, Lex m'a poussé dans la voie du stylisme. Il m'a toujours beaucoup encouragé et il m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Et tu faisais quoi avant ?

-J'accompagnais mon frère un peu partout. Il est exorciste et son travail n'est pas facile. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot à vous occidentaux, mais les japonais croient encore beaucoup aux esprits.

-Tu sais, j'ai été possédée par une sorcière du Moyen-Âge, ainsi que par la victime d'un meurtre, alors je suis mal placée pour critiquer.

-Ha oui ?

-Véridique. Même si je ne me souviens pas de grand chose.

-Bon, on l'enfile ce kimono ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles avaient commencé l'habillage. Chloé remarqua que Hokuto prenait bien garde à ne pas la toucher, elle en déduisit que Lex avait du lui parler.

-Hokuto ?

-Oui ?

-Lex t'as parlé de mon problème ?

-Il m'a juste dit que tu étais agoraphobe et que tu supportais mal le contact physique. Il m'a aussi dit de faire attention, c'est tout.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Enfin, seulement si tu en as envie, rien ne t'y oblige.

Chloé n'hésita qu'une seconde, Hokuto avait un contact tellement facile avec les gens, qu'il était aisé de lui parlé.

-Ça fait maintenant six ans que je suis comme ça. J'ai été violée lorsque j'étais à l'université, depuis le traumatisme est resté imprimé dans mes chairs.

-Mon frère est venue en aide à une jeune fille qui avait subit la même chose que toi, la situation était différente bien sûr, elle l'est toujours. À cause de la douleur et de la honte, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans fin.

-Et qu'est ce que ton frère a fait ?

-Il a pénétré dans son esprit et il la convaincu de sortir du rêve dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

-Je comprends ce sentiment. Moi aussi, j'ai eut envie de sombrer parfois.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Non, je me suis toujours battue, c'est dans ma nature. Mais avant de retrouver Lex, j'étais sur le point de tout abandonner.

-Les gens sont tous différents, ils souffrent chacun à leurs manières. Personne ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre ta douleur, elle t'appartient, mais on peut essayer de comprendre et de t'aider.

Chloé eut un petit sourire.

-Lex dit la même chose.

-Lex est un gentil garçon dans le fond.

-Oui, mais je crois que les seules personnes à le savoir sont réunies dans cette pièce.

Elle éclatèrent de rire. Hokuto était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, elle faisait partie de ces gens qui vous mettent tout de suite à l'aise.

Hokuto finit d'aider Chloé avec le kimono, puis elle la coiffa et la maquilla. À la fin Chloé ressemblait à une véritable geisha, mais en blonde.

-Tu es magnifique, tu vas tous les éblouir ce soir et une personne en particulier.

Chloé se mit à rougir, une fois de plus.

-Merci.

On frappa à la porte, Hokuto alla ouvrir, Lex se trouvait derrière.

-Viens entre et dis-moi ce que tu penses de mon œuvre.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Lex se trouva à court de mots.

-Tu es... tu es...

-Et ben alors Lex, on ne trouve plus ses mots ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'as-tu fais de ton vocabulaire ?

-Hokuto ça suffit !

-Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux.

Elle sortit avant de leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es absolument magnifique.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et ça l'enerva.

-Merci.

-Tu es prête, on y va ?

-C'est parti !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une fois arrivée à la soirée, Chloé fut surprise du très grand nombre d'invités et avant d'entrer, elle eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je... oui. C'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

-Ça va aller ? Tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu ne te sens pas bien.

-Non, ça va aller, j'ai juste été surprise.

Ils étaient à peine entré, qu'un grand brun, aux yeux bleu, plutôt bel homme, s'approcha d'eux.

-Lex je suis ravi, que tu es répondu à mon invitation.

Le ton était fortement teinté d'une hypocrisie non dissimulée. Ce qui n'empêcha aucunement Lex de répliquer sur le même ton :

-Je suis très content de te revoir, laisse-moi te présenter une amie, Chloé Sullivan.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle.

Il saisit alors la main de Chloé et en baisa le dos, ce qui mit Chloé très mal à l'aise et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas retirer sa main et s'en aller en courant. Lex, quant à lui, dut se retenir pour ne pas écraser son poing sur le visage de Bruce et pour ne pas lui briser tous les os, les uns après les autres. Il ne put cependant s'empécher de serrer les poings et Bruce s'en aperçu.

-Une amie, hein ?

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, dans une attitude de défi.

-Chloé est mon attachée de presse et en dehors du travail, nos rapports sont strictement amicaux.

-Biensûr, biensûr. Donc ça ne te posera pas de problème, si j'invite ta charmante compagne à danser.

-Moi ça m'en pose un !

Ils se trournèrent tous les deux vers elle, d'un seul mouvement.

-Que se soit bien clair, je ne suis pas un bibelot à recevoir en guise de trophée dans votre stupide combat de coq. Alors vous allez arrêter avec votre rivalité ridicule. Lex j'aimerai autant éviter que tu fasses la une des journaux demain, pour t'être battu avec Bruce Wayne, ce serait mauvais pour ton image et j'ai assez de mal comme ça à la préserver. Maintenant s'il vous le voulez bien, je vais aller me chercher à boire.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna en direction du buffet. Lex profita du départ de Chloé pour s'isoler avec Bruce.

-J'aimerai que tu ne t'approches pas de Chloé, je te demande ça comme à un ami.

Bruce eut un sourire goguenard.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, puisqu'elle n'est qu'une "amie".

Il mima les guillemets.

-Là n'est pas la question. Chloé est fragile et je voudrais éviter que tu lui fasses peur ou que tu ne la blesses involontairement.

Bruce se rendit compte alors que Lex était très sérieux et il cessa de sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Elle... elle est atteinte d'une sorte d'agoraphobie et elle ne supporte pas les contacts physiques. Je suis certain que rien que ton baise-main, tout à l'heure, l'a mise particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-À quoi c'est dû ?

-Un traumatisme, lié à une agression, mais je t'en ai déjà trop dit. S'il te plaît, je sais que tu es un type bien, alors ne la fait pas souffrir, juste parce que tu as un compte à régler avec moi et si vraiment tu t'intéresses à elle vas-y doucement.

Bruce fut vraiment surpris par son dernier commentaire et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire, que Lex devait réellement tenir à cette fille pour tenir de tels propos, elle n'était pas l'une de ses innombrables petites amies-trophées, avec lesquelles il s'affichait habituellement.

-Juste une question, tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

-Oui. J'ignore encore de quelle nature, c'est un peu confus, mais oui, j'ai des sentiments pour elle.

-Je te promets de faire attention à elle.

-Merci.

Lorsque Lex regagna la réception, il chercha Chloé du regard, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la trouver, il fut happé par un groupe d'associés qui souhaitaient lui parler affaires. De nombreuses personnes étaient là, en plus de faire bonne figure, pour faire des affaires, car ce genre de soirées était idéal, pour rencontrer mine de rien de nouveaux partenaires potentiels et pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

S'en suivit une interminable discution, ponctuée de stock-options, d'actionnaires, de parts de marchés, etc, etc... Ennuyeux à mourir. Lex était là, à les écouter déblatérer entre eux, agrémentant parfois la conversation d'un petit "hum, hum" faussement intéressé, alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, s'était retrouver Chloé et profiter de cette soirée en sa compagnie, parce que c'était un peu pour ça qu'il l'avait invitée. Il attendait désespérément une ouverture qui lui permettrait de s'éclipser discrètement, mais elle semblait se faire désirer.

Chloé, quant à elle, s'était isolée sur l'un des balcons, de voir autant de gens réunis, la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle contemplait la vue qui lui était offerte depuis le balcon et elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer.

-Bonsoir.

Elle sursauta, puis se retourna.

-Bonsoir.

C'était un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt joli garçon, mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de désagréable, de gênant.

-Je suis désolé, je vous ai fait peur.

Alors qu'il avançait vers elle, elle recula instinctivement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la dérangeait. Il y avait cette lueur de perversité presque animale, celle du prédateur qui vient de trouver sa proie, la même que celle qu'il y avait dans les yeux de ses agresseurs, avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle.

-Je me présente, John Carlton. Je vous ai vu arriver avec Lex, vous êtes une amie à lui ?

-Je suis son attachée de presse.

-Je vois.

La lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de lui offrir une ouverture.

-Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré, monsieur Carlton.

Coupant court à la conversation, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, espérant retrouver Lex au plus vite. Mais l'homme s'interposa entre elle et la sortie, l'empêchant de fuir.

-Ne partez pas si vite. Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, faisons d'abord connaissance, voulez-vous ?

Chloé sentit immédiatement que sa quastion ne souffrait pas de réponse négative. Instinctivement elle se recula, elle se sentait piègée, elle avait peur. Et l'homme en face d'elle, le sentait très bien et ça ne faisait que décupler son plaisir.

-Alors comme ça vous travaillez pour Lex ? Ce n'est pas trop dur, j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas un homme facile.

Tout en parlant, il avançait irrémédiablement. Et plus il avançait, plus Chloé reculait.

-Non, pas vraiment, Lex est un homme charmant quand on le connaît bien.

Pour finir, elle se retrouva piègée contre le bord du balcon. Carlton posa ses mains sur la balustrade, de part et d'autre de sa victime.

-Étrange. En attendant Lex est un imbécile de ne pas profiter de se qu'il a sous la main. Vous êtes absolument charmante.

Lorsqu'il essaya de l'embrasser, elle le gifla. Instantanément il réplica et sous la violence du choc, Chloé se retrouva à genoux.

-Garce.

Il s'apprêtait à porter un second coup lorsque quelqu'un s'interposa.

-Carlton, attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille pour une fois.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant, puis Carlton abandonna, avant même d'avoir entamé la lutte et quitta le balcon, en oubliant pas de claquer violemment la porte. L'autre homme s'aggroupie au côté de Chloé.

-Mademoiselle Sullivan, tout va bien ?

Chloése redressa pour voir qui était son mystérieux sauveur, Bruce Wayne.

-Monsieur Wayne ?

-Oui. Ça va aller ? Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Il l'aida à se remettre debout. Il désigna sa lèvre supérieure et qui était fendue.

-Il faut soigner ça, venez.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit salon.

-Installez-vous, je vais chercher Lex et de quoi vous soigner.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Bruce demanda à l'un de ses employés d'aller lui chercher de quoi soigner Chloé. Puis il rejoignit la grande salle à la recherche de Lex. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de le trouver, son crâne chauve étant facilement repérable.

-Lex, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Trop content de l'occasion qui lui était offerte d'échapper à cet enfer, Lex sauta dessus.

-Bruce ! Mais y a pas de soucis !

Bruce l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

-Bruce, tu me sauve la vie, je...

-Lex, c'est Chloé.

Le sourire de Lex s'affadit instantanément.

-Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Chloé ?

-Elle est tombée sur Carlton.

Immédiatemment Lex sentit son cœur s'emballer et l'inquiétude monter en lui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Carlton, ainsi que sa tendance à la violence, en particulier avec les femmes.

-Carlton ? Est-ce que ce fils de p...

-Elle va bien. Elle a juste la lèvre légèrement fendue.

-Ce ne sont pas les blessures physiques qui m'inquiètent. Elle est où ?

-Juste là.

Bruce le fit entrer dans le petit salon. Au même moment, on vint apporter de quoi soigner la plaie de Chloé. Bruce tendit la trousse de secours à Lex.

-Chloé, mon ange, est-ce que ça va ?

Lex s'agenouilla devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête avant de fondre en larme.

-Oh, mon ange, il ne peut plus te faire de mal.

Lex ne semblait pas faire attention aux mots, qu'il employait et Chloé était trop choqué pour s'en rendre compte. Mais Bruce, lui, avait bien noté l'utilisation de "mon ange" à deux reprises. Lex lui était beaucoup plus concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire subir à Carlton pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait osé faire, si jamais il lui tombait dessus. D'une certaine manière il se sentait le devoir de veiller sur Chloé, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Je vais vous laisser.

-Bruce, attend ! Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir une tasse de café, s'il te plaît ?

-Biensûr, je t'en fait porter une tout de suite.

Et Bruce sortit. Lex se trouvait un peu désemparé face à la détresse de Chloé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bas pour pouvoir la réconforter, mais il savait que dans ce cas précis, ça n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il prit cependant sa main dans la sienne.

-Chloé, regarde-moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Lex.

-C'est fini, il ne peux plus te faire de mal et je te jure qu'il ne t'en fera plus jamais. Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps et ça n'est pas aisé.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire et grimaça à cause de sa lèvre fendue. Lex designa la plaie.

-Bon et si on essayait de soigner ça.

Elle acquiesça. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et ouvrit la trousse de secours. Il commença par désinfecter sa lèvre, Chloé grimaça quand le coton imbibé d'alcool entra en contact avec sa chair. À cet instant un homme entra et déposa un café sur la table.

-Merci.

L'homme ressortit. Lex désigna la tasse.

-Tu en veux ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il lui tendit la tasse qu'elle porta immédiatement à ses lèvres. Aux yeux de Chloé le café avait un aspect rassurant et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi.

-Tu es blessée ailleurs ?

-Au coude je crois.

Elle souleva une de ses manches et dénuda son coude gauche, il était eccorché.

-J'ai du me faire ça en tombant.

-Tu es tombée ?

-Oui, quand il m'a frappée.

Lex serra les dents et tenta tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère, Carlton allait payer très cher, pour s'en être prit à Chloé. Il se concentra sur les soins.

-Voilà, c'est tout bon.

-Merci, Lex.

-Nous allons rentrer à l'hôtel, tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

-Oui, oui, mais rien ne t'oblige à rentrer avec moi.

-Si je t'ai invitée ce soir, c'était pour passer la soirée en ta compagnie, alors je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Bon ne bouge pas, je vais dire à Bruce que l'on s'en va. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il fallu cinq bonnes minutes à Lex pour retrouver Bruce au milieu de la foule.

-Ah ! Bruce te voilà.

-Ton ange va mieux ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Chloé, elle va mieux ?

-Euh oui, ça va, elle encore un epu choquée, mais ça va. On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as appelée comme ça ?

-Mais c'est pas moi, c'est toi. Tout à l'heure, quand tu essayais de la consoler, tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Lex n'appréciait que moyennement le fait de s'être dévoilé de la sorte.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Lex Luthor amoureux...

-Oh, ça va, hein !

-Au fait qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Juste te dire que je rentrais avec Chloé.

-D'accord, je vais vous racompagner.

Ils revinrent dans le petit salon.

-Ça va mieux mademoiselle Sullivan ?

-Oui. Merci pour tout à l'heure, monsieur Wayne.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser cet imbécile vous brutaliser. Et puis appelez-moi Bruce.

-Et moi c'est Chloé.

-En tout cas, Chloé, je suis navré que la premièr de mes soirées à laquelle vous assistez ce soit aussi mal passée. J'espère que ça nous vous empêchera pas de revenir une prochaine fois.

-Ça n'était pas votre faute.

-En partie si. Je connais Carlton et je l'ai vu vous suivre, mais je n'ai pas réagit assez vite.

-Tu ne peux pas être partout Bruce, le seul responsable dans cette histoire, c'est Carlton et je peux te garantir que cette pourriture ne l'emportera pas au paradis.

-Bien. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse passer par derrière ?

-C'est une bonne idée, je...

-Non. Si tu disparais comme ça, ça va paraître bizarre, alors nous passons par la grande porteet après avoir salué, les gens que tu dois saluer.

-Chloé, tu...

-Pas de discution, je n'en mourrais pas. Tu as suffisemment mauvaise réputation comme ça.

-Professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles à ce que je vois. Tu as déoté une véritable perle, Lex, un vrai petit ange gardien.

Lex fusilla Bruce du regard à l'évocation du mot ange.

-En attendant, Chloé, si jamais vous chercher du travail, vous savez où me trouver.

-J'y penserai Bruce, mais pour l'instant je suis bien à LuthorCorp.

-Dommage.

En entrant à nouveau dans la grande salle, Chloé sentit à nouveau la crainte l'envahir, aussi se raccrocha-t-elle au seul élément rassurant de cet environnement hostile. Et Lex fut plus que surpris de sentir la petite main tremblante de Chloé se lier à la sienne. Il tourna son regard vers elle, elle lui offrit un petit sourire, mais ses yeux lui criaient "ne me lâche pas". Il serra sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

Après avoir fait le tour des personnes importantes, ils purent enfin partir. Le trajet fut relativement silencieux, puis une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Lex accompagna Chloé jusqu'à sa chambre. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées.

-Je suis désolé pour cette soirée.

-Arrête, ça n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a frappé que je sache.

-Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule.

-Tu ne peux pas être toujours derrière moi.

-J'aurais du être là pour te protèger.

-Lex, arrête, tu deviens pire que mon père là, on dirait Clark.

-Je dois prendre ça comme une insulte ?

Elle doldina de la tête d'un air faussement hésitant.

-En tout cas merci de veiller sur moi.

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur la joue de Lex, un tout petit baiser, à peine plus léger qu'une plume.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Chloé. Et surtout si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas, je suis juste à côté.

Et elle regagna sa chambre.

Chloé eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, son altercation avec cet homme la hantait. Elle essaya, à six reprise de joindre le docteur Keim, mais sans succès. Finalement, vers une heure et demi du matin, l'angoisse l'emporta sur la raison et elle se décida à aller trouver Lex.

Elle attendit au moins cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte, elle hésitait encore à frapper, elle allait le réveiller et puis...

-Chloé ?

Elle se retourna, surprise, pour trouver Lex dans le couloir, l'arcade sourcillière ouverte, la lèvre enflée et couvert de sang. ll avait le regad fuyant.

-Oh mon dieu, Lex ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

En même temps qu'elle posait la question, elle comprit que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Carlton.

-Rien, rien, je me suis occupé d'un problème, c'est tout. Je...

-Tu l'as tué ?

Il redressa la tête et croisa son regard. Elle avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

-Non. Mais je te garantie qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en reprendre à toi ou à une autre fille.

Il pouvait lire la peur, mais aussi l'inquiètude dans ses yeux.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Juste quelques égratignures, rien de grave. Il y a plus de son sang que du mien sur cette chemise.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa suite et elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

-Il faut soigner ça. Tu as de quoi...

-Ça va aller Chloé.

-Il faut soigner ça, Lex, laisse-moi t'aider.

Il poussa un soupir.

-Dans la salle de bain.

Chloé s'absenta quelques secondes puis revint avec une trousse de secours. Elle entreprit de soigner Lex, qui se laissa faire.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant la porte de ma suite ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-À cause de Carlton ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Et comme je n'arrivais pas à joindre le docteur Keim, j'ai pensé que peut être tu... mais c'était stupide, désolé.

-Non, non, tu as bien fait. Je suis juste désolé que tu es assisté à ça.

Chloé finit de le soigner.

-Lex qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu as une idée de se qu'il se passerait si la presse l'apprennait ?

Chloé était maintenant hors d'elle, comment avait-il pu faire une chose aussi stupide ? Mais en même temps cétait tellement adorable. Après tout il ne cherchais qu'à la protéger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Pendant plusieurs jours, Chloé eut peur que la presse n'ait vent de "l'incident" Carlton, mais rien ne transperça, Lex avait bien fait les choses, comme toujours, les Luthor étaient naturellement doués pour la discimulation. À plusieurs reprises, Chloé avait cherché à aborder le sujet avec Lex, mais à chaque fois, elle s'était heurtée à un mur. Il refusait obstinément d'en parler, comme s'il en avait honte, peut-être était-ce le cas. Et chloé avait fini par abandonner.

Mais cette histoire l'avait un peu ébranlée, aussi ce week-end là, décida-t-elle de se rendre à Smallville pour voir son père, afin de se changer les idées. Elle avait aussi besoin de faire le point sur les changements qui avait eut lieu en elle et d'en faire part à son père.

Chloé arriva à Smallville en fin de matinée et son père l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

- Mon petit cœur, comment vas-tu ?

- Papa !

Soudain Gabe se figea. est-ce que sa petite fille, son bébé, qu'il n'avait plus pu toucher ni prendre dans ses bras depuis des années, venait réellement de déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Papa ?

Devant le visage surpris de Gabe, Chloé prit conscience de son geste. Elle prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur sa joue.

- Chloé, mais..?

- Je sais. C'est aussi de ça dont je voulais te parler. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, biensûr, biensûr.

Gabe s'écarta pour laisser entrer sa fille, encore sous le choc. Il la suivit jusqu'au salon à la façon d'un automate.

- Assieds-toi.

Il obéit sans se poser de question. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui prit la main.

- Je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais aborder le sujet, alors autant être directe. bon comme tu viens de le constater, il y a eu quelques améliorations du côté de mon point de mon "petit problème de communications, ces derniers temps. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

Gabe avait bien remarqué, au téléphone, que son bébé allait plutôt bien, depuis qu'elle travaillait pour LuthorCorp, mais il était loin de se douter que sa bonne humeur générale était accompagnée de tels changements.

- Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Biensûr il s'était déjà produit des améliorations dans le comportement de Chloé, tout n'avait pas toujours été tout noir, mais jamais aussi spectaculaire et malheureusement elle avait toujours rechuté.

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire peut paraître complétement dingue, mais en fait c'est en grande partie à cause de Lex.

- Lex ? Lex Luthor ?

- Oui.

- Je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas bien, le rapport avec Lex, tu travailles pour lui, mais c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et non. tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai disparu trois jours ?

- Oui, tu étais allée voir le docteur Keim, suite à un incident au travail, mais tu as dit que tout s'était arrangé, ça l'a été hein ?

- Et c'est le cas. En fait j'ai tout raconté à Lex, qui était plus ou moins la caus de cet incident et il s'est montré très compréhensif, vraiment très compréhensif. Au début, je n'ai pas vraiment noté de changement dans son comportement et puis un jour, on s'est trouvé coincé dans un ascenseur et c'est là, que je me suis rendue compte qu'il faisait très attention à ne pas me toucher ou me mettre dans des situations qui pourraient me rendre mal à l'aise. Il fait vraiment attention, tu sais, et puis on s'entend plutôt bien lui et moi. C'est bizarre, mais je me sens en confiance avec lui et ça m'aide à me sentir mieux.

- Je suis content pour toi, mon petit cœur. Mais est-ce que tu as une idée de pourquoi il fait tous ça ?

- Je crois qu'il m'apprécie. Et aussi qu'il est content de mon travail. Parfois j'ai la sensation qu'il se sent investi de la mission de me protéger.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- J'aime beaucoup travailler avec lui et puis on s'entend bien tous les deux. On est sortit deux ou trois fois en amis, juste deux amis qui passe un moment agréable ensemble. Ça me fait du bien d'avoir des rapports à peu près normaux avec quelqu'un.

- Je suis content que tu es quelqu'un avec qui tu te sentes bien.

- Oui moi aussi. Heureusement que tu m'as poussé à aller à cet entretien.

- J'ai toujours su que dans le fond il était différent de son père.

Le dimanche s'annonçait tranquille.

- Loïs est à Smallville, elle et Clark devaient déjeuner chez les Kents. Elle devrait passer dans l'après-midi.

- Seule ?

- Je l'ignore.

De toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand chose, ses rapports avec Clark étaient devenus distants et s'il ne sortait pas avec Loïs, ils ne se verraient sans doute plus.

Et comme prévu, Loïs débarqua en milieu d'après-midi, en compagnie de Clark. Dès que Chloé le vit elle sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il paraissait en colère, même s'il semblait essayer de se contenir. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils dit bonjour, que Clark, d'un geste agressif, lui flanqua un magasine sous le nez. Il s'agissait d'un magasine people quelconque, avec en couverture une photo d'elle et de Lex. Le magasine était titré : "Nouvelle conquête pour Lex Luthor ?". Biensûr Chloé avait déjà vu ce magasine, c'était un peu son travail, quand même, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'une femme approchait Lex à moins de trois mètres, il se trouvait toujours au moins un journal pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Et alors ?

- Tu m'expliques ?

Chloé le regarda avec des yeus ronds.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Cette photo.

- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer. Et puis de toute façon, je ne te dois aucune explication.

- Je pensais que tu te contentais de travailler pour lui et pas que tu... que tu...

- Que je quoi, Clark ?

Le ton était monté d'un cran, comme souvent lorsqu'elle discutait avec Clark, c'était d'ailleur l'une des raisons pour lesquelles leurs rapports étaient désormais restreints.

- Que j'étais sa nouvelle pute ? C'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ?

Clark la regarda avec un air buté, les dents serrés, mais il ne nia pas.

- Comment oses-tu . Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que penser ça ? Alors que tu connais parfaitement la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Clark ne répondait toujours pas, dans la même attitude de défi.

- Dehors. Je ne veux plus te voir. Quand tu te seras décidé à me faire des excuses, je reviendrais peut-être sur ma décision, mais en attendant je ne veux plus te voir. C'est clair ? Maintenant tire-toi.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis sortit. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, Loïs était gênée, tiraillée entre deux parties.

- Je suis désolée Chloé.

- Ça n'est pas de ta faute Loïs.

On pouvait encore sentir la colère dans sa voix.

- je veux juste que tu saches que je ne partage pas son opinion. Je sais parfaitement que cette photo ne veux pas dire grand chose, et quand bien même, s'il se passait quelque chose entre Lex et toi, ça ne nous regarderait pas. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que ce serait une bonne chose, ça voudrait dire que tu vas mieux et que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance.

- Merci Loïs.

Chloé prit alors la main de sa cousine et la serra dans la sienne.

- On déjeune ensemble cette semaine ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je t'appellerai.

- Ok. Au revoir oncle Gabe et encore désolée pour le dérangement.

- Ça n'est rien Loïs. À bientôt.

- Bye.

Et Loïs partit.

- Ça va mon p'tit cœur.

- Oui. C'est pas comme si c'était surprennant, en général quand je commence à discuter d'un sujet un peu sérieux avec Clark, on finit immancablement par se hurler des horreurs au visage. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vais aller faire un tour. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, j'ai promis à Ted de l'appeller avant cinq heures.

- D'accord. À toute à l'heure.

- À toute à l'heure, mon petit cœur.

Chloé marchait depuis un petit quart d'heure, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la voiture arriver. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses genoux. On sortit de la voiture.

- Chloé ?

Chloé leva son regard et Lex constata immédiatemment qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

- Chloé, ça va ?

Elle pouvait percevoir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Oui tout va bien. J'ai juste eu une dispute un peu virulente avec Clark. Une de plus.

- Viens, je t'emmène prendre un café.

Lex fit monter Chloé du côté passager puis alla s'installer au volant. Il roulèrent quelques instants avant de s'arrêter devant le Talon.

- Viens, suis-moi.

- Lex, je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, mais je pense que c'est fermé.

Lex sortit alors un trousseau de clé de sa poche.

- Pas pour moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le café et Lex ouvrit la porte.

- Tu possèdes encore l'endrois !

- Oui, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en séparer, trop de souvenir je pense.

Chloé parcouru l'endrois des yeux et se laissa envahir par les souvenirs.

- Tu loues toujours l'appartement d'en haut ?

- Non, il est innoccupé depuis longtemps maintenant.

Ils s'installèrent au bar, Chloé devant et Lex derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Un café noir, sucré, s'il te plaît.

Lex commença à préparer sa demande et Chloé émit un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. C'est juste rigolo de te voir jouer les serveuses. J'ignorait que tu savais faire fonctionner toutes ses machines.

- Je sais faire beaucoup de chose, tu sais.

- Voilà qui ne sonne pas prétentieux déjà.

- Ce n'est que la vérité.

Il déposa un café devant Chloé.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

Pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, elle avait compris.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais, c'est devenu quasiment symptomatique entre Clark et moi, on ne peux plus discuter sans finir par se jeter des horreurs au visage.

- Il y avait une raison particulière aujourd'hui ?

- Juste une stupide photo dans un tabloïd.

- Quelle photo ?

- Une photo de nous à la soirée de charité de Bruce Wayne.

- Une photo de nous ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas important. Dès qu'une femme t'approche, il se trouve toujours au moins un journal pour en déduire qu'il s'agit de ta nouvelle conquête, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit différent cette fois-ci.

- Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme quelconque, mais de toi, tu aurais du m'en parler.

- Lex ça n'était qu'une photo et je savais à quoi m'attendre en t'accompagnant à cette soirée.

- Ça n'est pas qu'une photo, ça n'est jamais anondin d'être considérée comme ma maîtresse, même si c'est faux. Tu aurais du m'en parler.

- Tu vas me le répèter encore longtemps ?

- Très bien j'arrête, mais quand même. qu'est-ce que Clark a dit au sujet de la photo ?

- Rien de particulier, il voulait savoir comment j'avais pu tomber aussi bas et devenir ta maîtresse.

- Crétin ! Et ton père comment a-t-il pris la chose ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon père ne donne aucun crédit aux alégations de Clark, il ne crois que sa petite fille. Et puis je lui avais déjà parlé de ma relation avec toi, il sais que nous sommes amis. Et puis de toute façon, il est heureux de voir que je vais mieux, parce que je vais réellement mieux et que c'est grace à toi.

Lex eut un sourire tendre, auquel Chloé répondit en mettant sa main sur la sienne.

- Au fait qu'est-ce que Clark faisait chez toi ?

- Loïs et lui étaient venus déjeuner chez les Kent et Loïs voulait juste nous faire un petit coucou à mon père et à moi, ça faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

- Et ta cousine a pris cette histoire comment ?

- Rationnellement. Elle sait parfaitement qu'une photo dans un tabloïd ça ne veux rien dire. Ça n'est pas toujours facile pour elle de se retrouver entre Clark et moi.

- Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, c'est une fille intelligente pourtant.

- Va savoir, les opposés s'attirent, c'est comme ça. Clark a un côté solide et stable qui rassure. Un peu comme toi d'ailleur, voir avez un certain nombre de points communs, quand on y réfléchi bien.

- Tu trouves que je ressemble à Clark ?

- Par certains côtés, oui.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça.

- Comme tu veux. Ça n'était ni une insulte, ni un compliment, juste une constatation. Il va falloir que je rentre, je ne veux pas que mon père s'inquiète. J'ai vingt-sept ans, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se faire du soucis.

- Je te raccompagne.

Une fois devant chez Chloé, Lex la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Merci pour le café. Tu veux rentrer une minute, mon père sera ravi de te voir, il t'a toujours beaucoup apprécié.

- Pourquoi pas. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié ton père.

Elle le fit entrer jusqu'au salon.

- Papa je suis rentrée; Lex est avec moi.

Gabe pénétra à son tour dans le salon.

- Lex, comment allez-vous ?

Gabe tendit une main que Lex sera chaleureusement.

- Très bien, très bien. Et vous Gabe ?

- Ça va plutôt bien, surtout quand mon bébé est en forme. La vie suit son cours, vous savez.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec mon père.

- Disons que ça m'a donné l'occasion de changer de carrière. Mais je suis content de la vie que je mène aujourd'hui.

- Tant mieux.

Lex passa ainsi la soirée en compagnie de Lex et de son père. Puis lui et Chloé rentrèrent à Metropolis.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que Chloé travaillait à un dossier un peu complexe, Lex entra brusquement dans son bureau.

- Chloé, dans mon bureau immédiatement, c'est urgent.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de redresser la tête qu'il était déjà repartie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Lex, elle fut surprise d'y trouver un certain nombre de directeur de LuthorCorp, que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait que croiser. !encore deux autres personnes virent les rejoindre et lorsqu'ils furent au complet, Lex prit la parole.

- Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, nous avons un énorme problème, deux de nos usines sud-asiatiques ont explosées cette nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

note : petit retour d'Hokuto (voir chapitre 5), et apparition de son frère et de son amoureux. (;) Winnie) L'administrateur de LuthorCorp se nomme Dwignt en référence au perso de Dwight Cochrane dans Largo Winch (la BD et pas la série toute pourrite)

Ce fut Chloé qui, la première, brisa le silence qui avait suivit l'annonce de Lex.

- Il y a beaucoup de victimes ?

- On ignore encore leur nombre exact, mais il y a eu, sans l'ombre d'un doute, de nombreuses victimes.

Bien qu'il eut été indécent de sourire en de tel circonstance, Lex ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, Chloé devait être la seule des personnes se trouvant en face de lui à se préoccuper d'abord des pertes humaines, les autres raisonnant exclusivement en termes financiers et surtout de profit.

- Les dégâts tant humains que matériels sont considérables. Et bien évidemment sur place c'est la panique, je suis donc dans l'obligation de m'y rendre. Ted, comme ces usines appartiennent à ton département, il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes, Jin, tu viens aussi, ta connaissance du monde et des marchés asiatiques nous sera utile. Et bien sûr Chloé, tu es aussi du voyage. La presse va s'en donner à cœur joie, je vais donc avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur place pour coordonner tout ça. C'est Dwight qui aura la charge du groupe durant notre absence. Notre avion pour Hong Kong part dans deux heures, je vous retrouve tous à l'héliport sur le toit dans une heure.

Tout le monde sortit rapidement du bureau, tous sauf Chloé qui était littéralement clouée sur place.

- Chloé ? Ça va ?

- Hong Kong ?

- Je sais que tu n'ais pas encore habituée à ce genre de départ précipité, mais je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi.

- Mais je n'ai rien pour partir, pas de vêtements de rechange ou d'affaire de toilette, et vu le temps qu'il nous reste avant de partit il m'est impossible de rentrer chez moi en chercher.

- C'est pourquoi, en général, chacun de mes plus proches collaborateurs a toujours un sac de voyage tout prêt dans son bureau, pour ce genre de cas.

- Oui, mais ça, tu aurais du me le dire avant.

- Je suis désolé. C'est vrai que c'est le genre de chose auxquelles on ne pense que lorsque l'on en a besoin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te faire livrer le strict nécessaire à l'aéroport et nous achèterons le reste sur place, d'accord ?

- D… d'accord. Merci.

- Aller, file. Il te reste 53 minutes pour préparer ce dont tu vas avoir besoin et pour briefer ton équipe.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Chloé attendait près de l'héliport, au bord de la crise de nerf. Entre préparer ce dont elle avait besoin faire le point avec son équipe, prévenir son père, elle avait accumulé plus de stress en une heure que dans toutes les années qui avait précédé. Deux hélicoptères virent se poser et l'un des collaborateurs de Lex s'en étonna.

- Pourquoi avoir fait venir deux hélicoptères ? Nous ne sommes que quatre, un seul aurait largement suffit.

- Simplement parce que c'est plus confortable comme ça. Prenez celui de droite, Chloé et moi prenons l'autre.

Il y eu quelques regards suspicieux, mais personne ne dit rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs hélicoptères respectifs. Une fois installée à l'intérieur, Chloé se tourna vers Lex.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'ignorant. Merci pour l'hélico.

Chloé, seule, savait pourquoi Lex avait fait venir deux hélicoptères, c'était pour elle. Lex balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à l'aéroport, où un sac contenant le strict nécessaire pour un voyage attendait Chloé. Et encore une demi-heure plus tard, le jet privé de LuthorCorp décollait en direction de Hong Kong.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de départ précipité.

- Je sais et je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, mais je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi.

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère juste que je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai prévenu mon père et… Merde Loïs !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ta cousine ?

- On devait déjeuner ensemble demain, j'ai complètement oublié de la prévenir.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler depuis le téléphone de l'avion.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et passe ton coup de fil.

Après un voyage, qui paru à Chloé interminable, ils finirent par arriver à Hong Kong.

Durant près de cinq jours, tous ne firent que travailler pour tenter de parer à la crise, ne prenant que quelques heures de repos trop courtes.

- Ohlala, j'en peux plus.

Chloé venait de regagner sa chambre après avoir travaillé plus de quatorze heures d'affilées.

- À qui le dis-tu ?

Chloé sursauta.

- Lex ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ?

- Je tenais à te remercier pour le travail que tu as effectué ces derniers jours.

Chloé lui jeta un regard sceptique.

- Et tu es venu remercier tous tes collaborateurs, un par un ?

- Tu sais très bien que non.

- Et que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Humm, crise de favoritisme aigu ?

- Ben voyons.

- En fait je suis venu te proposer quelque chose.

- Et quel genre de proposition ?

- Malhonnête, quoi d'autre ?

- Tu m'intéresses. Je t'écoute.

- Que dirais-tu de prendre quelques jours de congé et d'aller faire un tour à Tokyo ? Les cerisiers sont en fleurs en ce moment, c'est un spectacle absolument sublime. Et puis nous pourrions passer dire bonjour à Hokuto, vous vous étiez plutôt bien entendu, non ?

Chloé le regarda interdite.

- Chloé ?

- Des vacances ? Au japon ? Mais t'es pas un peu dingue ?

- Pourquoi ? Depuis Hong Kong ça n'est pas très loin et puis avec le travail que nous avons abattu ces derniers jours, nous pouvons parfaitement nous offrir quelques jours de vacances. Mais si le Japon ne te tente pas, nous pouvons tout aussi bien aller à Pékin ou Shanghai ou même Bali, c'est très, très joli Bali, je suis sûr que ça te plairait.

- Lex ! Là n'est pas la question. Tu ne vas pas m'offrir des vacances au Japon.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais, mais… parce que ! Enfin, voyons.

- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas me ressortir ton couplet sur "Je ne peux pas accepter, parce que ça me donner l'impression de profiter de toi", j'ai déjà refusé cet argument. Si ça te gêne tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à considérer ce voyage comme une prime pour le travail supplémentaire que tu as effectué ces derniers jours.

- Et aux autres, tu vas leur donner une "prime" à eux aussi ?

- Étant donné que je suis en pleine crise de favoritisme aigu, ne l'oublions pas, ça n'était pas dans mes intentions, mais si ça peut soulager ta conscience je le ferais. Bien. Demain repos et nous partirons après-demain à la première heure. Dors bien.

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il était sortit.

- Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve.

Décidément ce type était la pire tête de mule qu'elle connaissait et il avait le de don la mettre dans une de ces rages… mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle adorait ça. Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait revivre.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, le lendemain, Chloé avait dormi plus de quatorze heures et il était déjà le début de l'après-midi. Elle se leva s'habilla puis se rendit au restaurant de l'hôtel, afin d'y prendre un petit-déjeuner. Lex et ses deux autres collaborateurs s'y trouvaient déjà, elle les rejoignit à leur table.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour !

- Tu t'es bien reposée ?

- Moui. Et vous ?

Il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête autour de la table, en guise d'acquiescement. Un serveur s'approcha de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Mademoiselle ?

- Est-il encore possible d'avoir un petit déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle.

- Et bien alors je prendrais un café noir, sans sucre, une brioche, un pichet de jus d'orange, ainsi qu'un assortiment de ces petites viennoiseries que vous avez.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle.

Chloé fut vite servie et entama son petit-déjeuner. Les deux collaborateurs de Lex quittèrent rapidement la table, les laissant tous les deux. Ils discutèrent un long moment, bien après que Chloé ait terminé son petit-déjeuner.

Puis l'après-midi Lex fit visiter une partie de Hong Kong à Chloé. Le soir ils dînèrent en tête à tête à l'hôtel. Et le lendemain à la première heure, ils s'envolaient pour Tokyo.

Bien que Chloé se sentit obliger de ronchonner une ou deux fois pour la forme, elle avait énormément apprécié son séjour au Japon. Elle prit plaisir à revoir Hokuto. À cette occasion elle avait fait la connaissance de Subaru, le frère jumeau d'Hokuto, aussi calme et réservé qu'elle était vive et exubérante. Et puis elle avait aussi rencontré l'étrange Kakyo. Si Chloé avait bien tout compris, il était l'amoureux d'Hokuto et comme Subaru, il semblait posséder d'étranges capacités. Hokuto lui avait expliqué qu'il était un yuméni, une sorte de médium, capable de lire l'avenir en traversant les rêves des autres. Et si Chloé avait vraiment bien tout compris, Hokuto et lui s'étaient justement rencontrés au travers de l'un de ses rêves. "C'est à peu près tout ce que me permette mes maigres pouvoirs." avait-elle ajouté en riant.

Malgré toutes ces étrangetés ou peut-être à cause d'elle Chloé était tombée totalement sous le charme du Japon. Et puis Lex avait eu raison sur un point, le spectacle des cerisiers en fleurs était absolument sublime. Le pique-nique qu'ils avaient fait à l'occasion du Hanami était sans doute l'un des meilleurs moments que Chloé ait eu ces dernières années. Seulement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, aussi Lex et Chloé avaient repris l'avion en direction de la grisaille de Metropolis. 

- Alors ? Et le japon ?

Il avait cet air sur le visage, qui disait "Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit.".

- Mouais. C'était pas mal.

Lex haussa un sourcil devant sa mauvaise foi évidente. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Chloé n'éclater de rire.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances. Je t'en suis presque reconnaissance de m'avoir poussé à venir avec toi. Mais tu étais vraiment obligé de m'offrir ces trois kimonos ?

Lex fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre ces trois kimonos, alors je les ais tous pris.

- Elle est bidon ton excuse. Dès le départ rien ne t'obligeait à m'acheter un kimono.

- Je voulais t'offrir un souvenir. Et les kimonos te vont tellement bien.

- En souvenir tu aurais très bien pu m'offrir une boule à neige ou une miniature de la tour de Tokyo Et pas des kimonos de haute couture, qui à la pièce valent plus chers que mon appartement.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle par moment.

- Et toi, tu es plus têtu qu'une mule.

- C'est toi qui dis ça. Je me souviens d'une époque où tu étais la reine des têtes de lard.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Non bien sûr.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux en se souriant. Puis l'expression de Chloé s'adoucit.

- Merci Lex !

- De rien Chloé.

Ils avaient fait environ la moitié du voyage, quand Chloé s'endormit. Lex la regarda dormir un long moment. Cela faisait un certain temps que Lex avait compris que ses sentiments pour Chloé dépassaient de loin le cadre professionnel, mais il commençait tout juste à prendre conscience que ses sentiments dépassaient aussi largement de la simple amitié. Il était en train de tomber pour elle.

Il la vit frissonner. Lex demanda à l'hôtesse de lui apporter une couverture, et lorsqu'elle revint avec, Lex s'approche de Chloé, qui était assise en face de lui. Il était en train d'essayer de la couvrir avec la couverture, tout en essayant de la toucher le moins possible, quand il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil. Il crut d'abord que c'était de douleur, peut-être rêvait-elle encore de son agression. Mais après quelques secondes, il comprit qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Il se recula, mal à l'aise. Il allait rejoindre son siège, lorsqu'elle murmura son prénom, Lex se retourna brusquement vers elle. Le malaise qu'il ressentait encore une seconde avant avait disparu, il la regardait fasciné. Elle l'appela de nouveau et il se rapprocha, sans la quitter du regard. Il était comme hypnotisé par son visage, attiré par ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient ces sons si exquis. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, quand il l'entendit murmurer : "Embrasse-moi. ".

Et sans réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Chloé se réveilla. Lex prit alors pleinement conscience de se qu'il était en train de faire et se recula précipitamment. Chloé semblait quelque peu désorientée, mais Lex lui était mortifié. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Oh, mon dieu ! Chloé ! Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu dormais, mais comme tu avais l'air d'avoir froid, j'ai voulu te mettre une couverture. Mais tu t'es mise à parler dans ton sommeil, tu devais rêver et…

Rêver ? De quoi était-elle en train de rêver ? Oh !... OH !!! De Lex. Et ils étaient dans une position, comment dire, intime. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire. Surtout pour provoquer ce genre de réaction. Il l'avait embrassée et elle s'était réveillée, mais le premier sentiment qu'il l'avait traversée quand elle l'avait vu si près d'elle, n'avait pas été la peur, mais la surprise. Puis ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait réalisée ce qu'il se passait, toujours pas de panique ou de peur, mais plutôt un sentiment agréable, teinté peut-être d'une pointe de déception. Lex était toujours en train de se confondre en excuses, totalement paniqué.

- Lex ! STOP !

Il se tut brutalement et se rassit en face d'elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ça j'avais compris. Je suis un peu déçue. J'aurais vraiment préféré être réveillée pour ce premier baiser.

Lex la regarda perplexe. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée mais il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses dernières paroles. Elle lui sourit, non très clairement elle n'était pas fâchée, mais Lex devait avouer qu'il était un peu perdu. Elle se pencha en avant et lui fit signe de faire de même. Ce qu'il fit. Chloé eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis elle pressa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne. Lex ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser de Chloé, trop surpris par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Et avant que Lex n'ait vraiment eu le temps de vraiment réagir, elle avait reculé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Lex était totalement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-elle réellement de l'embrasser ?

- Ça s'appelle un baiser. Enfin là ça tenait plus du bisou, mais on va pas chipoter.

- Chloé ! Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit encore.

- De quoi crois-tu que j'étais en train de rêver ? C'est bien à cause de se que j'ai dit dans mon sommeil que tu m'as embrassé le premier, non ?

- Oui. Mais je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. J'ai profité de ton sommeil, je suis tellement désolé.

- Lex, ça n'est pas grave. Tu m'as surprise, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aimé que tu m'embrasses. Même si c'est vrai j'aurais préféré être réveillée pour ce premier baiser.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai embrassé, idiot ?

Il prit sa main et en embrassa délicatement la paume.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu raconté dans mon sommeil, qui a bien pu te pousser à m'embrasser ?

Il parut un peu gêné.

- Et bien, au début ça n'était que des sons pas vraiment identifié, puis tu as prononcé mon prénom, deux fois et pour finir tu as murmuré "Embrasse-moi. ". Mais le son de ta voix était tellement… érotique, que je n'ai pas pu te résister.

Le visage de Chloé avait viré au rouge pivoine. Bon ça n'était pas aussi pire qu'elle avait imaginé, même si ça ne laissait pas vraiment de doutes sur la nature de ses rêves.

- Juste une dernière chose à ce sujet Chloé, il t'arrive souvent de… rêver de moi ? Hum ?

Lex arborait désormais son petit sourire en coin, visiblement très fière de lui. Chloé le regarda une seconde stupéfaite avant de lui balancer la couverture au visage. Ils se défièrent un instant du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Andouille.

Lex avait réussit son coup, la gêne qui s'était momentanément installée entre eux, s'était envolé.

La fin du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Une fois à Metropolis, Lex raccompagna Chloé chez elle et après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois, il rentra chez lui le cœur léger.


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'excuse vraiment pour l'attente et j'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement.

**Chapitre 9**

Lex et Chloé n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de leurs vacances et pour profiter des nouveaux développements de leur relation, qui en avait découlé. Les élections approchaient et leurs emplois du temps respectifs étaient de plus en plus chargés. La dernière semaine fut à la limite du supportable, mais quelle idée Lex avait-il eu lorsqu'il avait décidé de se présenter à ces fichues élections ? Entre les meetings, les émissions de télévision, les interviews diverses, c'est à peine s'il avait le temps d'apercevoir Chloé entre deux portes.  
Chloé était tout aussi occupée, organiser le plan média de Lex avec ses directeurs de campagne était un véritable casse-tête. Elle travaillait, elle dormait, elle travaillait, elle dormait et c'est tout. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'est qu'à l'exception des briefings, elle n'avait pas échangé un mot avec Lex.  
Puis finalement à la fin d'une semaine particulièrement chargée, ces fichues élections eurent enfin lieu. Cette journée fut le paroxysme de cette campagne et au siège de campagne de Lex, la tension et le stress étaient à leurs combles, surtout que tout au long de la journée, les statistiques avaient montré que les deux candidats étaient au coude à coude et que rien ne serait joué avant la clôture des bureaux de votes. À plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée, Chloé dut s'isoler un peu, en raison du monde et de l'effervescence qui régnait là et qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Et surtout aux moments des résultats, tellement la foule réunie là était dense. Une lointaine rumeur lui parvint, mais elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était de la joie ou de la tristesse. Bien sûr sa curiosité naturelle la poussait à aller voir, mais la peur de la foule, mais aussi du résultat était plus forte et l'en empêchait. Elle n'entendit, ni ne vit Lex entrer dans la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée.  
- Nous avons gagné.  
Elle se retourna au son de sa voix. Il souriait et avait les bras grand ouverts, il rayonnait. Elle lui offrit elle aussi, un grand sourire et sans réfléchir une seconde, se précipita dans ses bras. Lex resta interdit un instant, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, puis il passa ses bras autour d'elle, tout en lui laissant cependant la possibilité de reculer. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda.  
- Félicitations !  
Il ne répondit pas et contempla son visage durant un long moment, peinant à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras.  
- Chloé.  
Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.  
- J'ai vraiment très envie de t'embrasser, je peux ?  
Elle lui sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Et Lex posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et chaste. Ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent partagé qu'un seul baiser plutôt court, donné du bout des lèvres et Lex ignorait jusqu'où il pouvait aller et ne préférait pas la brusquer.  
Wow ! Elle était dans ses bras. Et elle n'avait pas peur. Pas du tout, elle se sentait bien même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait parfaitement bien et en sécurité, et elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Wow ! Elle sentait les lèvres de Lex se presser doucement contre les siennes. Il ne la brusquait pas, au contraire il lui laissait le choix, s'écarter ou approfondir le baiser. Elle choisit la deuxième voix. Elle fit lentement courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Lex et lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche, elle la glissa à l'intérieur. Et le baiser s'enflamma. Seigneur ! Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Mais avait-ce jamais été aussi bien ? Ça ne faisait aucun doute que Lex savait ce qu'il faisait. Il prenait tout son temps et ma foi, il n'avait pas volé sa réputation.  
Lex n'en revenait pas, elle était dans ses bras et elle l'embrassait. Il sentait sa langue danser contre la sienne et c'était fabuleux. Quand il repensait à l'attitude que Chloé avait quand elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui, il était sidéré, elle allait mieux et dans une certaine mesure c'était grâce à lui. Incroyable. En y repensant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier et heureux aussi. Son père avait tort, c'était gratifiant de vivre pour autrui. Cela faisait des années que Lex n'avait rien fait pour les autres et il se rendait compte maintenant de ce qui lui avait manqué.  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par la puissance de leur baiser.  
-Wow !!!  
-À qui le dis-tu !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Et lorsque leur rire mourut, Chloé se serra à nouveau contre Lex.  
- Encore félicitations pour ta victoire.  
- Là, tout de suite, maintenant, je crois que j'aurais préféré perdre.  
Chloé s'écarta légèrement et le regarda surprise.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Comme ça, j'aurais une bonne excuse pour rester dans tes bras et je ne serais pas obligé d'y retourner, pour saluer tous ceux qui m'attendent pour fêter ma victoire.  
Chloé eut un petit rire.  
- Oui mais tu as gagné.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se séparer.  
- Bon aller. J'y retourne.  
- Courage. Et ne fait pas de bêtises, ça n'est pas parce que tu as gagné que les journaux vont te laisser tranquille. Quant à moi, je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis épuisée.  
- Repose toi bien. Et prends ta journée de demain, tu l'as plus que mérité.  
Lex déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Chloé et partit rejoindre la fête qui battait son plein.

Le lendemain, Chloé fit la grasse matinée, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis une éternité, vu que depuis l'agression, elle n'avait pas un très bon sommeil. Et elle se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis l'agression, elle avait l'impression de flotter, de marcher sur des petits nuages. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour elle ressentirait à nouveau cette sensation de bien-être ? Certainement pas elle, il y a encore quelques temps, mais tout avait changé et ce grâce à Lex.  
Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi, quand on sonna à la porte. Chloé se précipita quelque peu pour aller ouvrir la porte persuadée de trouver Lex derrière, mais elle fut surprise de trouver, sur le pas de sa porte, ...  
- Pete !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'étais de passage dans le coin alors je suis venu te faire un petit coucou.  
Sans réfléchir elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sentit Pete se raidir instantanément lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de lui.  
- Pete ?  
Au son de sa voix, Pete sembla se réveiller et passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle.  
- Chloé.  
Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant pour la première fois depuis longtemps de leurs simples présences mutuelles, avant de se séparer. Puis Chloé invita Pete à entrer.  
- Viens je vais te raconter.  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte dans le canapé du salon et Chloé prit l'une des mains de Pete dans les siennes.  
- Comme tu peux le voir je vais beaucoup mieux et ce depuis quelques temps. Je recommence à pouvoir avoir des rapports quasi-normaux avec les gens. Bon, je ne suis pas encore complètement guérie, j'ai encore du mal avec les foules et je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir des rapports... intimes avec quelqu'un, mais c'est indéniable, je vais mieux.  
Elle lui offrit alors un grand sourire.  
- C'est merveilleux Chloé ! Raconte-moi tout, comment, qui, pourquoi ?  
- Ça c'est la partie que tu risques de moins bien apprécier, le qui plus particulièrement. Tu sais que je travaille pour Lex, n'est-ce pas.  
- Oui, je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchante des masses, mais je me doute que si tu as pris ce travail, c'est que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais quel est le rapport ?  
- Ben en fait, c'est à cause de Lex que je vais mieux.  
Chloé vit Pete froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
- Comment ça ?  
Chloé marque une pause et débuta son récit. Elle commença par lui parler de l'incident qui l'avait conduite à parler de son agression à Lex et comment le comportement de celui-ci avait ensuite évolué pour lui éviter tout malaise. Puis elle lui raconta comment sa relation avec Lex avait progressivement évoluée au fil des semaines, jusqu'à arriver au stade où elle en était désormais. Quand elle eut fini son récit, Lex demeura un moment silencieux. Puis il prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et il plongea son regard dans celui de Chloé avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Je suis content pour toi. Bon je ne vais pas te mentir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit à cause de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles mieux.  
- Merci Pete.  
Chloé plongea alors dans les bras de Pete. Elle pouvait à nouveau profiter de son étreinte chaleureuse et familière, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle avait plusieurs années à rattraper.  
- Est-ce que Clark est au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre Lex et toi ?  
- Plus ou moins. Et disons que la seule fois où nous en avons discuté, il m'a plus ou moins traité de prostituée, à cause d'une photo stupide dans un tabloïd.  
- Crétin.  
Sans doute Pete avait-il l'intention de développer un peu sa dernière remarque, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Cette fois-ci, Chloé avait la quasi-certitude qu'il s'agissait de Lex. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment allait se dérouler cette confrontation, comme elle devrait avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre, autant que ce soit maintenant.  
- Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
- Non. Mais je pense qu'il doit s'agir de Lex.  
- Ha.  
Chloé alla ouvrir la porte et fit entrer Lex. Celui-ci lui tendit un énorme bouquet de fleur et il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il remarqua une présence derrière elle.  
- Lex, tu te souviens de Pete ?  
Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier, le meilleur ami de Clark et qui le haïssait cordialement. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit Pete lui tendre une main, aussi la serra-t-il de bon cœur. Il tendit ensuite le bouquet à Chloé.  
- Merci elles sont magnifiques. Je vais tout de suite aller les mettre dans l'eau.  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et dès qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce Pete se tourna vers Lex.  
- Je vais être très clair, je ne vous aime pas plus aujourd'hui qu'autrefois. Mais aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai enfin pu reprendre ma meilleure amie dans mes bras et cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça. Alors il faudrait que je sois un monstre d'égoïsme pour souhaiter qu'elle n'ait jamais recroisé votre route, puisque si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est un grande partie grâce à vous que l'on doit ses changements, mais je vous préviens, Lex Luthor ou pas, si vous lui faites du mal, vous êtes un homme mort.  
Lex regarda Pete dans les yeux et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'avait-il à répondre à cela ? Mais heureusement pour lui, c'est ce moment là que Chloé choisit pour revenir de la cuisine.  
- Et voilà !  
Elle posa le vase sur la table. Elle regarda ensuite simultanément Lex et Pete, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'ils n'allaient pas se sauter à la gorge.  
- Euh ! Tout va bien ?  
Pete se tourna alors vers elle.  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs je vais me sauver. On mange ensemble demain ?  
- Avec grand plaisir.  
Il la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de partir. Et Chloé se retrouva seule avec Lex, elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard.  
- Hey !  
- Hey !  
Tout doucement ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, presque timidement. Lex leva la main vers le visage de Chloé et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Leurs mouvements étaient hésitants, on aurait presque dit deux adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous. Ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu, puis Lex baissa doucement son visage vers celui de Chloé et il effleura délicatement ses lèvres des siennes. Chloé eut un léger sourire et accentua un peu le contact. Lex passa ses bras autour de Chloé et le baiser s'enflamma.  
Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Chloé se blottit contre Lex.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- À merveille. Toi ?  
- On ne peut mieux. Je ne suis pas fâché que ces élections soient enfin terminées, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ne faire que te croiser. C'est pour ça que je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Par contre je suis navré d'avoir fait fuir ton ami.  
- C'est pas grave. Il est de passage à Metropolis pour quelques jours, alors il passait juste me faire un petit bonjour à l'improviste. Et puis de toute façon, tu l'as entendu, je le vois demain.  
- En tout cas, j'avoue que je suis surpris, je ne pensais qu'il accepterait si facilement ma présence dans ta vie, il n'est pourtant pas connu pour me porter dans son cœur. Quand je compare avec la réaction que Clark a eu rien qu'en voyant une photo, qui ne voulait rien dire dans un magazine...  
- Sur de nombreux points, Pete peut se montrer bien plus ouvert que Clark. Et je pense d'ailleurs qu'il va se faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles par Pete. Mais ne parlons plus de Clark et parlons de choses plus gaies. Alors, ça y est, tu es sénateur.  
- Et oui ! Qui l'eut cru ?  
- Moi.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
- Ce n'est pas que je tienne particulièrement à revenir sur le sujet, mais je dois te le dire, j'ai croisé Clark, ce matin, après la conférence de presse.  
- Et ?  
- Et bien, comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai eu le droit aux menaces habituelles, qu'au moindre faux pas il serait là, que le monde finirait par ouvrir les yeux et à voir ma véritable nature, et blablabla, et blablabla.  
- Ignore-le ! C'est un imbécile. Il cherche à te provoquer pour te pousser à la faute, je t'en prie ne tombe pas dans le piège.  
- Je sais tout ça, ne te fait pas de soucis. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il se montre encore plus virulent vis à vis de moi et que ça risque de te donner du fil à retordre.  
- Mmm dis-moi Lex, tu ne m'avais pas donné un jour de congé ?  
- Euh ! Si, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que depuis que tu es arrivé, tu n'as cessé de me parler de Clark, et Clark, c'est le travail.  
- Désolé, on arrête. Tu vas bien ?  
Elle pouffa de rire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question il y a cinq minutes.  
- Ha, oui. Désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué.  
- Je vois ça. Tu travailles trop.  
- Je sais. Et le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas faire autrement.  
- Et malheureusement, tu ne peux pas compter sur moi pour t'apprendre. Depuis l'agression, je n'ai quasiment plus de vie sociale et je me réfugie dans le travail dès que je peux.  
- Alors, nous pourrions peut-être apprendre ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ?  
- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée.  
Et Lex avait passé l'après-midi et la soirée en compagnie de Chloé, ils avaient regardé de vieux films et s'étaient commandé à dîner chez un traiteur que Lex affectionnait particulièrement. Lex était repartit assez tard dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui une Chloé sur un petit nuage.  
Le lendemain Chloé reprit le travail et après une matinée plutôt bien remplie, elle avait retrouvé Pete pour le déjeuner. Ils avaient choisit de se retrouver dans une petite brasserie du centre ville, pas très loin de chez LuthorCorp et où Chloé avait ses habitudes.  
- Chloé, il faut que je te parle. En fait, hier, je ne passais pas tout à fait par hasard, j'avais une raison.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je vais me marier, je voulais que tu sois la première à l'apprendre.  
Chloé resta interdite une seconde, regardant Pete avec de grands yeux.  
- Mon dieu ! C'est fantastique !  
Elle se leva et se précipita dans ses bras.  
- Raconte-moi tout, comment elle s'appelle ?  
- Emily ! Elle est fantastique, belle, intelligente, drôle...  
- Mais dis-moi, elle a des défauts au moins ?  
- Très drôle, Chloé. Très drôle.  
- D'accord, j'arrête. Tu l'as rencontrée comment ?  
- Au tribunal, elle est avocate commise d'office et il nous est arrivé de travailler sur les mêmes affaires.  
- Et ben alors, M. l'assistant du procureur, on flirt avec l'ennemi ?  
- Gnagnagna !  
- Et quand est-ce que tu me la présentes ?  
- Quand tu veux, tu sais que tu es la bien venue à Detroit.  
- Merci Pete. J'y penserai.  
- Avant le mariage !!!  
- Promis. Maintenant que les élections sont terminées, je vais de nouveau avoir un peu de temps pour moi.  
- Tu as eu beaucoup de travail, j'imagine.  
- Oh oui ! Ces dernières semaines ont été infernales.  
- Alors quelques jours de vacances ne peuvent pas te faire de mal.  
Chloé éclata de rire.  
- Je vais y penser, je te le jure.  
- Et pour le mariage, si tu veux, tu peux venir accompagnée.  
- Merci Pete.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est plus long que les précédents parce que j'ai été super inspirée.

Note : Le nom de resto "le Baraty" est tiré du manga One Piece, c'est le bateau restaurant sur lequel Sandy a grandi.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand le portable de Pete sonna.  
- Allo !

- Ha ! C'est toi Clark.

- Non je suis au Baraty avec Chloé.

- Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux.

- Ok. À tout de suite.  
Il raccrocha.  
-C'était Clark.  
Chloé lui adressa un sourire.  
- J'avais compris.  
- Il nous rejoint avec ta cousine Lois, ça ne te gêne, au moins ?  
- Non. J'espère juste que la conversation ne s'envenimera pas une fois de plus.  
- Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?  
- Va savoir. Il s'est toujours plus ou moins sentit responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé, c'est un peu ma faute aussi, je l'ai culpabilisé au début. Résultat, nos rapports n'ont jamais cesser de se dégrader d'année en année. Et maintenant que Lex est entré dans l'équation, c'est devenu encore pire. Clark n'a jamais pu et ne pourra jamais pardonné à Lex ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lana. Aujourd'hui le simple fait de prononcer le nom de Lex le fait sortir de ses gonds.  
- C'est triste.  
- Oui, mais malheureusement nous n'y pouvons pas grand chose, tu sais comme il peut être borné.  
- Oh oui !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Pete et Chloé étaient rejoints par Lois et Clark. Après les traditionnels "Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?" Pete annonça au deux arrivants son prochain mariage. Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de Clark.  
- Félicitation Pete.  
Chloé fut surprise. En y réfléchissant bien, celà faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Clark, aussi sincère.  
Ils se rassirent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à discuter de façon triviale et essentiellement du mariage de Pete. Clark semblait très content de cette nouvelle et était avide de connaître tous les détails de l'histoire. Chloé était contente de voir que la conversation ne s'envenimait pas.  
Mais ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, le celui de Chloé. Elle répondit.  
- Chloé Sullivan ?

- Ha, c'est toi !

- Non, je suis toujours au restaurant avec Pete. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

- Je pars, je peux être là dans trente minutes, ça ira ?

- Ok. À tout de suite.  
Elle se tourna vers ses trois compagnons qui la regardaient.  
- Je suis désolée, mais il y a un problème au travail, il va falloir que je me sauve.  
- Je constate que Lex a fait du bon travail avec toi, il siffle et tu rappliques.  
Chloé n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Pete était déjà monté aux créneaux.  
- Ferme la, Clark.  
- Mais Pete ?  
- Comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton ? Comment oses-tu te permettre de la juger ? Elle est sensé être ton amie, tu devrais respecter ses choix, quel qu'ils soient.  
- Mais Pete, on parle de Lex là !  
- Et alors ? Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas et je n'arriverai sans doute jamais, ne serait-ce qu'à l'apprécier un tant soit peu, mais le fait est qu'il a aidé Chloé à se sentir mieux et qu'il lui a redonné le sourire. Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas prise dans tes bras, Clark ? Après plus de six ans, j'ai enfin pu resserrer ma meilleure amie dans mes bras et si pour ça je dois remercier un Luthor et bien je le ferais. Et j'irai même jusqu'à, me montrer aimable quand il m'arrivera de le croiser. Alors fait un effort Clark, pour Chloé. Range ta rancœur et réjouis-toi pour elle.  
Chloé se jeta dans les bras de Pete sous le regard surpris, presque choqué de Clark.  
- Merci, Pete. Merci.  
Ils se séparèrent et Chloé attrapa son sac.  
- Bon, il faut vraiment que je file. On se revoit avant que tu ne reparte pour Détroit. Promis ?  
Et elle fila sans même accorder un regard supplémentaire à Clark.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, elle était à son bureau. Lex constata immédiatement que Chloé paraissait troublée.  
- Chloé ? Tout va bien ?  
- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui. Juste une nième dispute avec Clark.  
- Je croyais que tu déjeunais avec Pete ?  
- C'était le cas, mais Lois et Clark sont venu nous rejoindre pour le café.  
- Et ça a dégénéré une fois de plus c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça. Sauf que cette fois Pete était là pour prendre ma défense. Et la tienne aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Pete ? Celui que j'ai croisé hier et avec qui tu étais au lycée ? Il a pris ma défense ?  
- Et oui ! Comme quoi tout arrive.  
Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.  
- Rassure-moi, l'apocalypse n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ?  
- Non, tu peux dormir tranquille, il n'y aura pas d'apocalypse. C'est juste un ami compréhensif, qui soutient son amie. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux tu sais.  
- Je vois ça. Il faut être un véritable ami pour accepter de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime être heureux avec quelqu'un que l'on déteste profondément.  
- C'est vrai. Il a même dit qu'il ferait l'effort d'être aimable avec toi et en plus il a accepté que tu m'accompagne à son mariage, sans même que j'ai a lui demander.  
- Il va se marier ?  
- Oui, visiblement il a eut le coup de foudre pour une avocate commise d'office à Boston.  
- Je serais ravi de t'accompagner à ce mariage.  
- Bon je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler de mon déjeuner ?  
- Non, en effet. Je suis à peine élu, que déjà les ennuis commencent. Un vieux scandale s'apprête à resurgir, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour gérer ça.  
- Quel genre de scandale ?  
Lex soupira.  
- Il y a quatre ans, j'ai fait la bêtise de "fréquenter" la fille d'un associé, bien trop jeune pour moi.  
- Trop jeune comment ?  
- 17 ans, au-delà de l'âge légal, je n'ai aucune tendance pédophile. Et physiquement, elle faisait bien plus que son âge. Je dis bien physiquement, parce que intellectuellement, elle avait bien son âge. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça n'a pas duré et elle l'a très mal pris.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça ressort maintenant ?  
- Cette petite garce a cru bon d'écrire un livre, sur je cite, "son expérience" avec moi.  
- On a de la chance que ce livre ne soit pas sortit au moment des élections.  
Lex parut soudainement embarrassé.  
- Disons que je me suis arrangée pour qu'il ne paraisse pas avant, mais là je ne peux plus rien faire.  
- Tu as payé qui et combien ?  
- L'éditeur et crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir le reste.  
- Y a t-il un possibilité pour qu'il dise que tu l'as payé ?  
- Non, c'est quelqu'un que je connais bien et ça pourrait lui coûté très cher d'essayer de me doubler et il le sais très bien.  
- Bien. Et le livre sort quand ?  
- Dans une semaine.  
- D'accord. Je suppose que tu l'as lu. Tu vas donc pouvoir me dire si elle est loin de la vérité.  
- Oui, je l'ai lu et oui, elle a nettement modifier les faits, afin de me faire passer pour une espèce de prédateur sexuel qui séduit tout ce qui passe à sa porté, alors qu'au départ, c'est elle qui est venu me trouver.  
- Bon alors, on va commencer par faire une conférence de presse, avant la parution du livre, afin que ce soit ta version de l'histoire que les gens entendent en premier.  
- Tu veux que je fasse une conférence de presse pour dire que j'ai couché avec une gamine et qu'elle a écrit un livre à ce sujet ?  
- Oui. Et tu vas bien sûr te repentir et présenter des excuses. Notre seule chance de nous en sortir dans cette histoire c'est de montrer aux gens que tu es un homme capable de reconnaître ses erreurs et de se montrer humble. Mieux vaut que les gens te voient comme un homme, qui commet des erreurs, parce qu'il est incapable de penser avec sa tête, que comme un pervers sexuel qui fait une fixation sur les jeunes filles.  
- Chloé ?  
- Quoi ?  
Elle s'était peut-être montrée un peu plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien que d'une nature peu jalouse, Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irritée par le fais qu'une pétasse se permette de dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait couché avec SON Lex. D'abord Clark et maintenant ça, décidément ça n'était pas sa journée.  
- Tu es fâchée ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais fâchée.  
- Parce que tu serais un peu jalouse ?  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être jalouse de cette pétasse.  
- Chloé !  
Le ton de sa voix était à la fois amusé et faussement menaçant, genre ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.  
- D'accord, il se peut que je n'apprécie que moyennement qu'une gamine débarque et me rappelle que tu as couché avec presque la moitié de cette ville.  
- Chloé.  
Lex se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse de celles qui sont passées avant toi dans ma vie. Aucune n'a vraiment compté avant toi.  
Chloé se blottit dans ses bras.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Comment peux-tu en douter.  
Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue, elle redressa la tête et il déposa alors un court baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Chloé se laissa submerger par l'étreinte, elle passa ses bras dans le dos de Lex pour se presser un peu plus contre lui. L'un comme l'autre, ils se laisser totalement emporter par le baiser qu'ils partageaient, oubliant où ils se trouvaient et le fait qu'ils étaient sensés travailler.  
Ils se séparèrent après de longues minutes, tous deux essoufflés. Chloé se reblottit un instant contre Lex, avant de se séparer de lui à contre cœur.  
- Bon aller au travail ! Je vais aller préparer cette conférence de presse et voir ce que je peux faire d'autre pour minimiser l'impact de ce fichu livre.  
- Bien. Sinon, on peut toujours essayer de la discréditer.  
- Je préfèrerait éviter d'en arriver là. Cette fille est peut-être une petite garce arriviste, mais elle n'a que 21 ans, si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est qu'une gamine. En plus salir sa réputation ne serait pas très bon pour ton image, tout le monde saura que ça vient de toi.  
- Très bien, je suivrais tes conseils, ils sont toujours judicieux.  
- Tu fais bien.  
Elle s'apprêta à sortir.  
- Chloé ? Tu dînerais avec moi ce soir ?  
Elle lui sourit.  
- Avec plaisir.

Ce soir là, après avoir passé l'après-midi à chercher un moyen de minimiser au maximum les répercussions que pourrait avoir le livre de Cadance Worington, Chloé vit Lex entrer dans son bureau.  
- On y va. Tu es prête ?  
Chloé mit une seconde avant de comprendre de quoi il lui parlait.  
- Oh, oui. J'arrive.  
Elle prit sa veste et attrapa le bras que Lex lui tendait.  
- Tu m'emmènes où ?  
- Chez moi.  
- Oh !  
- Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? Mais j'avoue que ce soir, j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus tranquille et de plus intime qu'un restaurant.  
- Non, non pas de soucis. Je vais donc enfin découvrir à quoi ressemble ta garçonnière.  
- Désolé, mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Pour ça, j'ai, j'avais une suite au Grand Metropolis Inn, alors que là, on va chez moi, dans mon penthouse.  
- Oh ! Je suis flattée.  
- Tu peux, tu vas être la première femme, si on excepte mon personnel, a y entrer, en étant invitée. Un folle a un jour réussi, Dieu seul sait comment a pénétrer chez moi, je l'ai retrouvé nue sur mon lit, elle a fini dans une clinique psychiatrique, j'ignore si elle en ai ressortit.  
Chloé ne répondit pas, réellement touchée par cette marque de confiance et d'affection et elle se contenta de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

En moins de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Lex, celui-ci avait choisit de vivre au plus près de son lieu de travail pour des raisons pratiques.  
- Bienvenue chez moi !  
Chloé parcourut l'entrée des yeux, ainsi que le living-room sur lequel elle donnait, l'endroit était plutôt impersonnel, un peu comme chez elle en fait, mais si elle avait fait des efforts dernièrement.  
- C'est très...  
- Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de trouver un adjectif pour décrire cet endroit. Je sais à quel point il manque de chaleur. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le faire décorer correctement ou quoi que ce soit, je n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, puisque je ne faisait qui dormir et encore pas tout le temps.  
Il la prit par la main et l'entraina à travers le salon.  
- Viens. J'ai demandé à mon chef de nous servir le repas sur la terrasse, c'est de loin le plus bel endroit de l'appartement.  
Il avait raison. La terrasse était vraiment un lieu magnifique, d'où on pouvait voir toute la ville. Une table sobre et élégante avait été dressée au milieu et ne semblait attendre qu'eux. En gentleman qu'il était Lex aida Chloé à s'asseoir.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que ton chef nous a préparé ?  
- Pour être franc, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ce sera la surprise.  
Rapidement, une jeune femme vint leur porter l'entrée, une simple salade verte, garnie de morceaux d'agrumes et de pignons de pin.  
- Mmmm, c'est délicieux ! Ton chef est très doué.  
- Je suis un Luthor, je n'emploie que les meilleurs.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- J'avais oublié.

Le repas se déroula à merveille, les plats étaient délicieux et Chloé était plus détendue que jamais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Chloé avait la sensation qu'elle pourrait aller plus loin. Elle était chez lui, sur son territoire, mais elle ne se sentait ni piégée, ni vulnérable. La présence de Lex à ses côtés avait fait des merveilles. Elle entr'apercevait enfin la possibilité de revivre comme avant.  
Après le repas, Lex lui avait proposé un dernier verre, ils étaient donc tous deux assis confortablement dans un divan, sur la terrasse, sirotant un verre de vin. Chloé s'appuya contre Lex et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa alors un bras autour d'elle.  
- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, je te remercie.  
- C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir accepter mon invitation.  
Il reposa leurs verres sur la table basse devant eux et serra un peu plus Chloé contre lui. Il contemplait le ciel et se sentait étrangement apaisé, peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Chloé à ses côtés, non en fait, c'était même sûr.  
- La nuit est magnifique non ?  
- Oui, très. Hum, Lex ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu sais, ce qui pourrait rendre cette nuit encore plus belle ?  
Elle avait l'air nerveuse, Lex tourna son regard vers elle, un peu surpris.  
- Ce soir, on pourrait... tu sais... aller plus loin... enfin tu vois, quoi.  
Oh, oui, Lex voyait très bien. Il prit son menton, afin de lui faire relever la tête et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.  
- Tu es sûre, Chloé ?  
Elle soutint son regard, pour montrer sa volonté de le faire.  
- Oui.  
Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement. Elle se serra contre lui, tout en répondant au baiser avec la même passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Lex fit lever Chloé et il la prit par la main. Il l'entraîna ensuite à travers l'appartement, jusqu'à sa chambre. Chloé avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, mais elle était sûre de sa décision, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveuse. Une fois dans la chambre, Lex l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.  
- Chloé tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
Elle se blottit contre lui.  
- Oui.  
Il l'embrassa encore, mais avec plus de douceur cette fois. Il lui retira sa veste et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Puis il lui ôta ses chaussures. Il fit de même pour lui et enleva veste, chaussures et chaussettes. Il vit ensuite s'asseoir au côté de Chloé. Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue. Chloé se laissa alors aller à la douceur de cette main sur sa joue. Lex fit ensuite descendre la main le long de sa gorge et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Ses gestes étaient à la fois tendres et lents, il prenait tout son temps. Il voulait laisser à Chloé le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait se passer, même si c'était elle qui en était l'instigatrice. Et puis il voulait surtout lui laisser la possibilité de faire machine arrière si elle le voulait. Chloé se laissa faire, elle appréciait la douceur et la lenteur que Lex mettait dans ses gestes. On était à l'opposé de ce qu'avait été l'agression, où tout n'avait été que violence et furie. Là tout n'était que calme et tendresse, Chloé se sentait bien.  
Lex termina d'ôter le chemisier de Chloé. Il prit alors les mains de Chloé et l'incita à déboutonner sa chemise à lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit un à un les boutons. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle écarta les pans de la chemise, pour faire glisser sa main sur son torse, d'un geste un peu hésitant. Il était plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.  
Il l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser encore. Puis sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'allongea en douceur sur le lit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il avait évité de se positionner au dessus d'elle, afin qu'elle ne se sente ni piégée, ni en position d'infériorité et pour qu'elle puisse se dégager facilement. Ses mains, qui pour le moment était restée concentrée sur le haut de son corps, descendirent plus bas. Il longea la hanche, pour venir se positionner sur la cuisse et faire lentement remonter le tissu de sa jupe.  
Mentalement Lex ne put s'empêcher de noter le changement, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, il ne serait même pas venu à l'idée de Chloé de porter une jupe et encore moins au dessus du genou. Plus leur relation avait progressé, plus Chloé s'était libérée et ses tenues féminisées. Elle avait moins peur et était moins introvertie, c'était flagrant.  
Lex fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe avant de faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes, toujours avec des gestes lents. Il ne restait donc plus à Chloé que son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, qui s'avéraient être coordonnés comme Lex ne manqua de le constater.  
Chloé prit ensuite l'initiative de défaire la ceinture de Lex. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Une fois ouverte, Lex aida Chloé à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Bientôt il ne leur resta plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Lex contempla un moment Chloé dans sa quasi-nudité. Il constata qu'elle avait rougit et trouva ça charmant.  
- Ça va toujours ?  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, visiblement intimidé par la situation.  
- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne ferais rien qui te mettent mal à l'aise ou qui soit susceptible de te faire souffrir.  
- Je sais Lex. J'ai confiance en toi.  
Il l'embrassa, tout en faisant passer ses main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutient-gorge. Il le lui retira ensuite doucement.Il caressa sa poitrine d'un geste presque hésitant, il ignorait comment elle allait réagir et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il la vit déglutir, clairement gênée par son geste, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Il réitéra la caresse, toujours en lui laissant la possibilité de se dégager.  
Ils poursuivirent baisers et caresses pendant un moment. Chloé faisait tout pour se concentrer sur le moment présent et oublier le reste, mais une angoisse sourde subsistait malgré la tendresse et la douceur de Lex. Elle tenta de changer de position pour être plus à l'aise, sa cuisse effleura alors le bassin de Lex et elle se rendit compte qu'il était en érection. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et tout son corps se crispa. Lex s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Chloé ? Tout va bien ?  
Elle tenta de répondre que tout allait bien, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Lex la regarda avec tendresse.  
- Non ça ne va pas. On va s'en tenir là pour ce soir, je crois.  
Lex vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et elle lui dit d'une voix étranglée :  
- Je suis désolée Lex, je...  
Il embrassa son front.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon ange.  
Il se redressa et se leva.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- À la salle de bain, il faut que je... Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Chloé vit Lex se diriger vers la salle de bain et s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, elle aurait tant voulu que tout soit parfait, mais elle avait tout gâché. Elle s'enroula dans les draps et se recroquevilla dans une position fœtal, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. C'est à peine si elle entendit Lex revenir dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard.  
Il s'assit près d'elle, au bord du lit.  
- Chloé ?  
Elle se redressa un peu pour le regarder, il avait enfilé un T-shirt gris.  
- Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici, avec moi, ou bien dans une autre chambre, à moins que tu ne préfères rentrer chez toi ?  
Chloé le regarda un peu perplexe. Le son de sa voix était doux et son regard toujours aussi plein de tendresse. Elle avait tout gâché et il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.  
- Je suis désolée Lex.  
Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas dire de bêtises. On réessayera une autre fois, on a tout le temps devant nous, on a fais un grand pas en avant ce soir.  
- Mais...  
- Chut. La seule chose que je veux que tu me dises, c'est si tu veux dormir avec moi ou bien dans une autre chambre ou encore chez toi.  
Chloé ne se posa même pas la question avant de répondre.  
- Ici.  
Il lui tendit un T-shirt qu'il avait dû prendre en même temps que celui qu'il portait.  
- Tiens, mets ça, tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir.  
Chloé enfila le T-shirt pendant que Lex venait s'installer à côté d'elle sous les draps. Immédiatement après, elle se lova contre lui et il passa ses bras autour d'elle.  
- Et maintenant dors. Je suis là, je veille sur toi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain lorsque Lex s'éveilla, il sentit une présence inhabituelle à ses côtés, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une masse de cheveux blonds, Chloé. Il sourit et la regarda dormir.

Elle s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard, d'abord désorientée, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où et avec qui elle se trouvait.

- Bonjour !

Lex lui sourit doucement.

- Bonjour !

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

Son échec de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

- Lex, pour hier, je...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je sens que tu vas dire une bêtise, alors tais-toi. Hier soir, nous avons franchi une nouvelle étape et fait un grand pas en avant. Quelle importance que nous ne soyons pas allés aussi loin que tu l'aurais souhaité. Les choses évoluent à leur rythme, pas besoin de les forcer. Le moment viendra, quand le temps sera venu.

- Et s'il ne vient pas ?

- Il viendra.

- Mais...

Il posa à nouveau un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Le sujet est clos.

Malgré toute la conviction de Lex, Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les événements de la veille comme un échec, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner avec café à volonté ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments...

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Lex l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

- On ne bouge plus et on se rallonge. Ce matin, c'est petit déjeuner au lit, je m'occupe de tout.

La matinée se déroula rapidement. Lex avait réglé quelques affaires, puis il avait emmené Chloé déjeuner. Après un excellent repas dans un petit restaurant tout simple, Lex raccompagna Chloé chez elle et bien évidemment, elle l'invita à entrer. Las de travailler, Lex décida qu'il pouvait bien prendre un peu de repos et accepta avec joie, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, un samedi après-midi, assis dans un sofa, Chloé lovée contre lui, à regarder de vieux film de Georges Cukor.

Chloé adorait ce genre de comédie romantique de l'âge d'or du cinéma américain. Et la présence de Lex à ses côtés ne faisait qu'accentuer la sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait. Il avait passé un bras autour d'elle.

Ils en étaient maintenant à la moitié du film et Chloé avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur l'intrigue, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'inconsciemment, Lex s'était mis à caresser , son bras, son ventre, son dos... Il n'y avait pourtant rien de suggestif et sensuel dans ses caresses, mais malgré tout, Chloé s'en trouvait excitée. Rien à voir avec l'expérience de la veille, où bien qu'elle eut envie de faire l'amour avec Lex, ses angoisses avaient repris le dessus et même si elle avait désiré Lex, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'atteindre une quelconque excitation sexuelle. Alors que là, elle avait l'impression que son corps s'était mis à bouillir, l'humidité qui grandissait entre ses cuisses, commençait à devenir inconfortable et une sensation parfaitement identifiable était en train de naître au creux de son ventre.

Lex remarqua un changement dans le comportement de Chloé, elle semblait plus agitée. Il l'observa un moment du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur le film, mais quelque chose la distrayait. Et Lex comprit que c'était lui. Elle était affectée par ses caresses. Il la cala plus confortablement contre lui et laissa ses mains se faire plus aventureuses, sa caresse plus érotique. Pour le moment, bien qu'un peu agitée, elle paraissait parfaitement détendue, et Lex se demanda pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire évoluer leur rapport et apprendre à mieux connaître leurs corps mutuels. Elle semblait parfaitement dans l'humeur, mais au moindre signe de panique ou de malaise, Lex arrêterait tout.

Chloé ne manqua pas de remarquer le changement dans l'attitude de Lex. Ce qui n'était que des gestes de tendresse, un peu inconscient, il y a encore quelques minutes, étaient en train de devenir tout autre chose. Elle se laissa aller contre lui. Ses mains étaient terriblement douces et elle avait envie qu'il la touche. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée comme ça, avec autant de douceur, de tendresse, d'amour. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Lex !

Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille.

- Chut ! Laisse-toi aller ! Détend toi !

Lex franchit une nouvelle étape et glissa une main sous son T-shirt. Il commença par caresser son ventre, avant de remonter doucement vers sa poitrine, ce faisant, il ne cessait de déposer de petits baisers sur sa tempe, sa joue, le haut de son cou. Il engloba doucement ses seins dans ses mains, les massant tendrement tout en titillant les pointes à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Chloé se laissa totalement aller à la douceur des mains de Lex, profitant de ses exquises caresses. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et bascula sa tête en arrière, de manière à ce qu'elle repose sur son épaule, lui offrant totalement sa gorge. Lex lui faisait découvrir des sensations totalement inédites. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était déjà plus vierge, au moment de l'agression, mais jamais un homme ne lui avait fait ressentir ça. Et pour le moment, Lex n'avait caressé que le haut de son corps.

Lex sentait que Chloé était parfaitement en confiance, il la fit se redresser, lui ôta son T-shirt et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il la rallongea confortablement à ses côtés et l'embrassa. Une de ses mains revint alors caresser son sein droit. Rapidement Lex quitta sa bouche pour faire courir ses lèvres le long de sa jugulaire. Puis il suivit sa clavicule avant de se perdre dans la vallée entre ses seins.

Chloé se tortillait comme une anguille. Elle avait l'impression que Lex était partout à la fois. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, lorsque la langue de Lex passa sur la pointe de son sein gauche. Instinctivement elle s'agrippa à son crâne, l'incitant ainsi à continuer

Elle était délicieuse. Elle réagissait au moindre de ses mouvements et de la plus exquise des façons. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle était tellement spontanée, et Lex adorait ça. Il fit descendre ses mains plus bas, tandis que ses lèvres découvraient son ventre. Lex faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester concentré, afin de rester à son écoute et de ne pas reproduire ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais ça n'était pas évident. Il fit ensuite descendre progressivement le pantalon de jogging qu'elle portait dans ses moments de détente. Il déposa baisers et caresses le long de ses jambes et remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser.

Chloé passa ses bras autour du cou de Lex. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se fondre toute entière dans son étreinte. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir distinctement, tout n'était plus que sensations. Lex quitta sa bouche une nouvelle fois, il fit redescendre ses lèvres le long de son corps et lorsque Chloé les sentit sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle se cabra. Avec une extrême douceur, il fit glisser sa petite culotte de coton, seul vêtement, qu'elle portait encore. Et elle ne put réprimer un cri, lorsque Lex posa ses lèvres sur la partie la plus intime d'elle même.

Lex se contenta d'un baiser, il n'était pas sur que le sexe oral fusse très adapté à la situation. Il revint à sa hauteur et contempla son visage. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main sur son ventre, avant d'effleurer son intimité. Elle était humide, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il commença à la caresser avec beaucoup de délicatesse, longeant ses lèvres intimes et stimulant son clitoris. Puis, avec une certaine dextérité, il la pénétra de son index.

À cette intrusion, Chloé eut un hoquet. Et rapidement elle sentit Lex entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Dieu que c'était bon. Personne ne l'avait touchée à cet endroit, depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, pas même elle-même. Elle se laissa alors totalement aller aux caresses de Lex. Puis, progressivement, elle sentit naître au creux de son ventre quelque chose, qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir. Sa tête bascula brutalement en arrière, quand les spasmes d'un orgasme lui contractèrent le ventre. Pas un orgasme des plus explosifs, mais un orgasme tout de même et surtout le premier depuis très longtemps.

Lex la regarda se détendre, elle était magnifique. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regarda et lui sourit. Il lui laissa quelques instants afin qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Il la vit ensuite se redresser et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lex se rassit plus confortablement dans le canapé et attira Chloé à lui, qui se lova automatiquement contre son côté, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Chloé avait posé sa main sur le torse de Lex. Elle caressait machinalement le tissu sous ses doigts, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le corps de Lex était tendu.

- Lex !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, prit sa main et en embrassa la paume. Chloé se rendit alors compte qu'il était affecté par son toucher. Elle intensifia sa caresse sur son torse, sans quitter son visage des yeux. Puis elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Lex ne put retenir une profonde inspiration, quand la main de Chloé entra en contact avec sa peau. Chloé était fascinée par l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir autant d'effet sur Lex. Elle continua l'exploration du torse de son compagnon et le débarrassa de sa chemise.

Lex se laissa faire. D'abord parce qu'il appréciait le contact des mains de Chloé sur sa peau, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'elle en avait besoin. Il se laissa aller confortablement dans le canapé, tandis que Chloé venait de plonger les lèvres dans son cou. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, mais tout en lui laissant sa liberté de mouvement. Pendant un long moment, Chloé se contenta d'embrasser et de caresser la partie supérieur de son corps. Et malgré l'excitation qui le tenaillait et une érection qui commençait à devenir douloureuse, Lex ne voulait pas presser Chloé. Elle devait avancer à son rythme. Puis soudain, il sentit les doigts de Chloé effleurer son sexe d'un geste hésitant, à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Chloé n'avait pas touché un homme de cette façon depuis très longtemps, elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, surtout si on prenait en compte, que même avant l'agression, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amants. Lex se laissait totalement aller, lui laissant totalement le contrôle et Chloé devait s'avouer que l'idée lui plaisait. Elle était presque hypnotisée par le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle commença à détacher la ceinture de Lex, puis il l'aida à retirer son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux nus. Chloé croisa le regard de Lex, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Chloé finit par s'écarter à bout de souffle. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le visage de Lex, elle n'osait pas baisser les yeux.

Lex lui sourit. Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de paniquer, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, un peu comme si elle ne savait pas si prendre. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment et Lex allait ouvrir la bouche, quand il sentit les doigts de Chloé se poser doucement sur son sexe. Il lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement et lui murmura de continuer. Il la sentit le toucher à nouveau, puis encore une fois, et encore. Lex ne put retenir un grognement rauque, lorsqu'elle referma ses doigts autour de son pénis. La timidité de ses gestes ne faisait qu'ajouter de la douceur à ses caresses. Elle le rendait fou, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de sombrer totalement dans le plaisir.

- Chloé !

Elle ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, fascinée par ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'elle puisse avoir un tel effet sur lui. Le visage de Lex se contracta et il eut un gémissement sourd, il murmura à nouveau son prénom, avant de passer une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour l'inviter à l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit. Puis soudain, elle sentit le corps de Lex se tendre, il eut un grognement et Chloé sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses doigts. Elle se recula et porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur le visage de Lex. Il avait fermé les yeux et tentait de reprendre son souffle, mais Chloé fut surprise de voir à quel point il paraissait soudain détendu.

Lex ouvrit les yeux et découvrir le regard de Chloé posé sur lui, elle avait une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il lui sourit, comme pour la rassurer.

- Approche.

Elle se rapprocha et il l'attira à lui pour déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ça va ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et se blottit contre lui.

- Oui.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, enlacés sur le canapé.

- Chloé ?

- Hum !

- Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche et ensuite d'aller au lit ?

Chloé redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Lex qui lui sourit. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, elle avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Lex l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour l'entraîner ensuite dans la douche. Une fois sous l'eau, Lex s'empara de la bouteille de gel douche et commença à savonner Chloé. Elle se laissa faire dans un premier temps, puis après quelques secondes, elle fit de même avec Lex. Les gestes de celui-ci se transformèrent alors en caresses, alors qu'il l'attirait dans un baiser. Ils restèrent un long moment sous l'eau chaude à découvrir le corps nu de l'autre.

Finalement Lex s'arracha à cette douce étreinte, coupa l'eau, aida Chloé à sortir de la douche, avant de l'envelopper dans un grand drap de bain. Et une fois qu'ils furent secs, ils rejoignirent la chambre et se glissèrent sous les draps. Lex enlaça immédiatement Chloé et la blotti contre lui.

- Lex ?

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

- Dis le Chloé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que tu voulais dire.

- Tu vas me trouver stupide.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te trouver stupide, tu es l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes, qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Alors dis le.

- Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à aller plus loin ?

Lex leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû la sentir venir celle-là. Il se tourna de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Parce que les choses doivent se dérouler naturellement et à leur rythme. Après ce qui c'est passé ce soir, je crois que tu peux difficilement remettre en doute le désir que j'ai pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes de pression. Les choses se passe comme elle doivent se passer.

- Mais Lex, tu es si patient, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de...

Lex posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Je ne me sens obligé de rien, Chloé. Je t'aime. Il n'y a rien que je fasse, ou même que je ne fasse pas qui me pose de problème.

- Mais je... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Une surprise évidente se lisait sur son visage.

- Qu'il n'y a pas le moindre problème ?

- Non avant.

- Que je ne me sentais obligé de rien ?

- Lex !!!

- Je t'aime Chloé Sullivan. Alors arrête de te faire du souci pour rien.

Chloé resta un moment sans voix, visiblement sous le choc, avant d'attraper Lex par le cou pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le baiser dura longtemps et il n'avait rien de comparable avec tout ce que Lex avait pu expérimenter auparavant, même avec Chloé. Et lorsqu'elle quitta ses lèvres, elle lui murmura :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il lui offrit alors un sourire, peut-être le plus sincère qu'il n'eut jamais eu.

Chloé se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait froid et ne sentait plus la chaude présence de Lex à ses côtés. Durant un instant d'angoisse, elle craint que tout ça n'ait été qu'un doux rêve, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle constata qu'il avait juste roulé sur le dos. Elle le regarda un moment à la faible lueur de l'éclairage extérieur. Il avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil et il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Après un moment, elle se blottit contre lui, la tête posé sur son épaule et elle laissa l'une de ses mains errer sur son torse. Elle aimait la sensation de son corps nu contre le sien. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, elle était heureuse...

Lex avait toujours le sommeil léger et il avait donc commencé à se réveiller dès que Chloé s'était mise à bouger. Il passa un bras autour d'elle.

- Hey !

Chloé releva un peu la tête pour le regarder.

- Hey !

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'avais juste un peu froid.

Lex remonta les couvertures au maximum et blottit un peu plus Chloé contre lui, si c'était possible.

- Ça va mieux ?

- C'est parfait.

La main de Chloé se remit à errer sur le torse de Lex. Il glissa alors une main derrière le crâne de Chloé et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser commença en douceur. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, avant de se séparer, pour s'effleurer de nouveau. Progressivement le baiser se fit plus appuyé et le contact entre leurs lèvres plus long. Puis, de la langue, Lex caressa la lèvre inférieure de Chloé qui entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Lex en profita pour y glisser sa langue et le baiser s'approfondit encore. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour d'elle et la plaqua contre lui. Chloé était loin de subir passivement le baiser, elle participait activement. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa bouche dévorait celle de Lex et ses mains étaient avides de toucher la moindre parcelle de chair qui passait à leur portée.

Subitement et sans cesser de l'embrasser, Lex la fit rouler sur le côté et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il quitta alors sa bouche pour embrasser le creux de son cou. Chloé était comme enivrée, elle avait tellement envie de lui. Et cette sensation était extraordinaire. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, c'était se fondre en lui. Lex fit descendre ses lèvres plus bas, mais Chloé l'attira à nouveau à elle pour un autre baiser. Elle repassa ses mains dans son dos et l'attira au plus près d'elle. Elle sentit alors son érection pressée contre sa cuisse. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, cette sensation ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus le désir de Chloé. Savoir qu'il la désirait autant, c'était grisant. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Lex.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Lex se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ça va ?

Elle caressa son dos.

- Très bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne bouge pas.

Il se redressa et voulut sortir du lit mais Chloé l'arrêta.

- Tu vas où ?

Il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste chercher quelque chose.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint rapidement avec un petit objet que Chloé ne pouvait identifier à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il le lui tendit. Il s'agissait d'un préservatif.

- Oh !

Elle avait rougi et comme toujours, Lex la trouva adorable. Il le déposa sur la table de nuit et revint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Rapidement le baiser s'enflamma les ramenant la où ils se trouvaient avant de s'interrompre.

Chloé se laissa aussi ré-embarquer dans cet état de félicité. Ses mains courraient sur la peau de Lex, avides de le toucher. Elle savait quel effet elle avait sur lui, quel pouvoir et aussi qu'il était autant affecté qu'elle par tout ça. Elle ne se sentait pas en position d'infériorité.

Lex sentait que Chloé participait pleinement à leur étreinte et il prenait ça comme un signe plus qu'encourageant. Il se laissa donc aller à des caresses plus osées, pétrissant ses seins et ses fesses. Chloé laissa échapper un petit gémissement rauque lorsqu'il pinça la pointe d'un de ses seins. Il aimait ses seins. Ils étaient ronds, pleins et fermes, mais pas trop gros, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenir dans ses grandes mains. Il glissa ensuite une main entre les cuisses de Chloé, afin de s'assurer qu'elle était prête.

Lorsque les doigts de Lex effleurèrent son intimité, Chloé se cabra et ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Elle le vit ensuite prendre le préservatif qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit et l'enfiler, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Tu es prête ?

Elle réfléchit une demi-seconde, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attrapa Lex par la nuque pour l'attirer à nouveau vers elle. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et l'embrassa avec une telle passion qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Puis, dans une infinie douceur, il la pénétra. Chloé ne put retenir un petit cri à cette intrusion. Lex s'écarta d'elle pour ensuite déposer de petits baisers sur ses paupières closes.

- Détends-toi mon ange.

Il resta immobile un moment, le temps pour elle de s'habituer et de se détendre un peu. Lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se décontracter, il entama un lent va-et-vient.

Passé l'inconfort du début, dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis des années et qu'elle était malgré tout un peu nerveuse, Chloé trouva que la sensation de Lex se mouvant en elle était un peu étrange, mais pas désagréable. Ses gestes étaient lents et emprunt d'une grande douceur. D'un mouvement hésitant, Chloé remonta les genoux, ce qui fit que Lex plongea un peu plus profondément en elle et elle eut une petite exclamation étouffée.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Continue. C'est bon.

Lex reprit alors son rythme, toujours avec douceur et tendresse. Et progressivement, une sensation familière, mais qu'elle croyait presque oubliée, commença à naître au creux de son bas-ventre. Puis soudain ce fut comme si un barrage avait sauté, toute la tension que son corps avait accumulée céda brutalement et une vague de plaisir la submergea.

Lex la rejoint rapidement dans la jouissance, avant de retomber mollement sur elle. Après quelques secondes il roula sur le côté, en prenant bien garde au préservatif. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'en débarrasser. Il revint rapidement se rallonger au côté de Chloé qui se lova immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Tu vois finalement, on y est arrivé. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir précipiter les choses.

- Gnagnagna, Monsieur Je-sais-tout.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Lex regarda Chloé sombrer doucement dans le sommeil.

- Chloé ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle murmura avant de s'endormir définitivement :

- Moi aussi.


	12. Chapter 12

Lex passa le reste du week-end chez Chloé. Et le lundi matin, ils reprirent tous deux le chemins du bureau et se retrouvèrent immédiatement happé par l'affaire Kelly Preston.

Chloé y avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la matinée et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer tout ça maintenant que sa relation avec Lex avait prit un nouveau tournant. Continuer de travailler pour lui risquait de compliquer leur relation, peut-être valait-il mieux démissionner et se concentrer sur l'aspect privé de leur relation. Mais en premier lieu, elle devait en discuter avec Lex.

Un peu après-midi, Chloé se dirigea vers le bureau de Lex pour lui proposer d'aller déjeuner et ainsi discuter avec lui de ses nouvelles résolutions. En arrivant, elle constata que sa secrétaire était déjà partie déjeuner, et se dirigea doc directement vers la porte de son bureau. Mais lorsqu'elle la poussa, elle se rendit compte que Lex n'était pas seul, il y avait une autre voix, masculine et qui lui était vaguement familière, Bruce ?

- Alors ça y est ? Tu passes à la suivante ?

- Et oui ! Je te présente Joséphine.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire alors ?

- Bien sûr !

Lex et Bruce entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir, ils se tournèrent pour découvrir une Chloé livide et au visage baigné de larmes. Merde, elle l'avait entendu ! Non seulement entendu, mais aussi visiblement mal compris. Il se leva, mais avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de faire un autre mouvement, elle se retourna pour s'enfuir en courant.

- Chloé attend !

Il lui courut après. Il pensait pouvoir la rattraper à l'ascenseur, mais la porte se referma juste avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne. Il se précipita alors vers son ascenseur privé. Une fois en bas, il réussit à la repérer dans le hall, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie.

- Chloé !

Il parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte et se planta devant elle.

- Chloé, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi, hein ? Que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu ? Réussir à mettre dans son lit une femme qui ne supporte pas qu'on la touche, ça a du être un sacré défi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide. Je suis tombée direct dans le panneau. Quand je pense qu'au final, c'est Clark qui avait raison.

Il saisit son bras.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Lâche-moi, Lex ! Et va retrouver ta Joséphine, puisque c'est la suivante.

Lex écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc bien ça, elle avait vraiment tout compris de travers. Il fouilla dans sa poche, pour en ressortir une petite boîte, couverte de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit.

- C'est elle Joséphine. Et quant à la suivante il s'agissait d'étape et non de femme.

Dans la boîte, il y avait une bague, une bague énorme, selon les critères de Chloé, un simple anneau de platine orné d'un gigantesque diamant, taille princesse, aux reflets bleus. Chloé fixait la bague avec un regard ahuri. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait lâchée et c'est à peine si elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Bon au départ, j'avais prévu de faire ça de façon très classique, limite cliché même, restaurant, champagne et tout le tremblement. Mais là, c'est de ta faute si je suis obligé d'improviser. Chloé Sullivan veux-tu m'épouser ?

Chloé ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle était visiblement sous le choc. Elle resta un certain temps immobile avant de se jeter sur Lex. À un moment, elle était debout devant lui et l'instant d'après, elle était sur ses genoux et dévorait littéralement sa bouche. Lex referma ses bras autour d'elle pour répondre passionnément à son baiser. Baiser dans lequel Lex voyait plutôt un bon signe. Le baiser dura un long moment et le fait d'être à genou au milieu du hall de LuthorCorp ne semblaient pas les gêner le moins du monde. Finalement, à bout de souffle, Chloé se détacha des lèvres de Lex et enfouie son visage dans son cou.

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Je veux bien t'épouser.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, comme Chloé ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, Lex reprit la parole.

- Chloé ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais que nous sommes toujours à genou, par terre, au milieu du hall de l'immeuble, où nous travaillons tous les deux ?

Pour toute réponse, Chloé se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- D'accord, câlin. Si tu veux, on continue un peu, mais on serait quand même vachement mieux là-haut, dans mon grand bureau, sur mon sofa super moelleux, sans tous ces gens pour nous observer et qui nous prennent vraisemblablement pour des dingues...

Chloé ne bougea pas.

- Non ? Bon.

Un peu plus loin, Lex voyait Bruce se bidonner, tout en prenant visiblement des photos à l'aide de son portable. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui là.

- Chloé ? Moi aussi, je t'aime très fort et je suis désolé de ce quiproquo, mais il faut vraiment qu'on se relève.

Avec douceur, il l'obligea à se relever et ils se remirent debout. Lex entraina Chloé vers l'ascenseur, loin des regards curieux et ils regagnèrent le bureau de Lex. Lex se laissa tomber dans le sofa, en entrainant Chloé avec lui. Il prit ensuite la main gauche de la jeune femme et lui passa la bague au doigt.

- Lex, elle est énorme !

Lex eut un sourire goguenard.

- Oui, je sais. Toutes les femmes me le disent.

Elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

- Je parlais de la bague, imbécile. Pourquoi elle s'appelle Joséphine ?

- À cause de l'impératrice du même nom, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Elle est très belle.

Lex blottit un peu plus Chloé contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Chloé répondit immédiatement au baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de Lex. Elle se laissa totalement aller lorsque Lex l'allongea sur le sofa. Bientôt leur étreinte se fit plus érotique, plus sensuelle. Rapidement ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements. Lex prit juste le temps de mettre un préservatif et la pénétra.

Lex et Chloé étaient allongés, nus, l'un contre l'autre depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de bouger. Chloé avait posé la tête sur le torse de Lex pendant que il caressait doucement ses cheveux éparpillés sur sa nuque et son dos.

- Lex ?

- Hum ?

- Et si on se mariait tout de suite ?

- Comment ça ?

- Enfin pas dans la seconde, mais étant donné que toi comme moi, avons relativement peu d'amis, que personnellement je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'un gigantesque mariage avec la présence du tout Metropolis, je me disais que on pourrait faire ça juste toi et moi, avec peut-être mon père et Lois, et puis Pete, et Bruce aussi si tu veux. Et comme ça ne demandera pas beaucoup d'organisation, on pourrait faire ça rapidement, non ?

Lex se redressa et regarda Chloé dans les yeux, avant de lui offrir un immense sourire.

- Et si on partait là tout de suite, maintenant pour Las Vegas et qu'on se mariait ce soir ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et n'y vit aucun doute.

- D'accord.

Ils se relevèrent du sofa et se rhabillèrent rapidement. Une fois que ce fut fait, Lex se tourna vers Chloé.

- File à ton bureau et règle les affaires en cours. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure sur le toi pour prendre l'hélico.

Dès que Chloé fut sortie, Lex appela sa secrétaire, afin qu'elle annule ses rendez-vous et qu'elle se charge de faire affréter son jet privé. Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec elle, il prit son téléphone portable et appela Bruce.

- Bruce ?

...

- Lex. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

...

- J'épouse Chloé, ce soir à Las Vegas et oui, je sais c'est un cliché.

...

- Ça va, arrête de te foutre de moi. Bon est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider, oui ou non ?

...

- J'aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher trois personnes et que tu les conduisent à Las Vegas, pour assister au mariage.

...

- Non, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, je veux que ce soit une surprise pour Chloé.

...

- Alors son père, à Smallville. Je t'envoie tout de suite l'adresse par mail. Sa cousine, Lois Lane, que tu devrais aisément trouver dans la salle de rédaction du Daily Planet. Et Pete Ross, qui loge actuellement au Summer Inn, sur la trente-cinquième avenue.

...

- Tu es bien sûr invité, cela va sans dire.

...

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça. À plus tard.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lex retrouvait Chloé sur le toit et un peu avant quatre heures de l'après-midi, ils atterrissaient à Las Vegas.

C'est fou ce que la vie pouvait être simple, quand on était milliardaire et qu'on s'appelait Lex Luthor. En un peu moins de trois heures, ils avaient trouvé une robe de mariée et de couturier s'il vous plait, qui allait parfaitement à Chloé, à tel point qu'on la croyait faite pour elle ; un costume, lui aussi de couturier ; deux alliances assorties, en platine sertie de diamants, tout droit sorties de chez un bijoutier réputé ; une suite nuptiale dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville, pour passer la nuit ; et une charmante petite chapelle où s'unir pour le reste de leur existence.

Chloé était entrain de mettre la dernière touche à sa tenue, dans une pièce adjacente à la chapelle, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir Lex.

- Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis là pour le mariage bien sûr !

- Mais comment tu l'as su ? Et comment tu es venu ?

- Disons que tu as un futur mari plein de ressources.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là !

- Moi aussi, mon petit cœur, moi aussi. Tu es prête ? C'est moi qui suis chargé de te mener jusqu'à l'autel.

Il lui tendit un bras, que Chloé saisit immédiatement.

- Prête !

- Alors on y va !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la chapelle où Lex attendait Chloé devant l'hôtel, elle constata alors que son père n'était pas la seule surprise que Lex lui avait réservé. Assistaient aussi à la cérémonie, Pete et Lois, ainsi que Bruce Wayne. Elle offrit alors à Lex un sourire radieux et se dirigea vers lui, toujours au bras de son père. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint l'hôtel, ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et se tournèrent vers le prêtre.

La cérémonie fut très sobre et relativement courte, un simple échange de vœux et d'alliances. Et après le traditionnel baiser, Chloé se jeta dans les bras de son père, avant de serrer tour à tour Pete et Lois, pour finir par remercie Bruce de sa présence. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Lex.

- Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ?

- Il faut remercier Bruce pour ça. Il a été d'une aide précieuse.

Chloé prit alors Bruce dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Et après les remerciements et autres félicitations, Lex proposa d'aller dîner et conduisit tout ce petit monde jusqu'au restaurant qu'il avait réservé plus tôt.

Et c'est seulement après onze heures du soir, qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

- Hey !

- Hey !

Lex passa ses bras autour de la taille de Chloé et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Alors Madame Luthor ?

Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Alors quoi, Monsieur Luthor ?

Lex déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

- Ça vous fait quoi d'être la nouvelle et dernière Madame Luthor ?

- C'est pas mal. Et j'espère bien être effectivement la dernière.

- Pas mal, hein ?

Un sourire aux lèvres Lex déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a pas de danger tu es et tu sera la seule et l'unique pour le restant de mes jours.

Chloé eut un petit rire.

- Lex Luthor, on t'a déjà dis que tu étais un indécrottable romantique ?

- Non, tu es la première. Mais promets-moi de garder ça pour toi, je ne voudrais pas tenir mon image d'homme d'affaires sans scrupule.

- Ton secret est sauf avec moi.

- Tu m'en vois rassuré.

Ils se sourirent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Aller, viens là.

Lex attira Chloé jusqu'à la chambre de la suite. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit en face d'elle et la contempla.

- Tu es absolument magnifique. On ne pouvait imaginer plus belle mariée que toi.

Ce qui était entièrement vrai. Elle était superbe dans sa robe de mariée. Le corset ouvragé, rehaussé de dentelle, de plumes et de perles mettait parfaitement sa poitrine en valeur et soulignait à merveille la finesse de sa taille. Et la jupe, dans une explosion de tulle, de mousseline et de paillettes, ne laissait que deviner ses jambes, que Lex savait sublime.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Chloé en profita pour admirer Lex à son tour. Dire que Lex portait bien le costume était un euphémisme. Le modèle italien, en laine et soie mélangé qu'il portait, donnait l'impression qu'il avait été taillé pour lui, ce qui à la réflexion devait être le cas. Elle aimait le voir aussi élégant.

- Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapa par son col de veste pour l'obliger à se pencher vers elle et l'embrassa. Lex passa immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de Chloé, la plaqua contre lui et le baiser s'enflamma. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, comme si l'autre était le seul élément stable dans un environnement fragile et ils semblaient vouloir se dévorer mutuellement.

Chloé avait réussi à se débarrasser de la veste de Lex et s'était attaqué à sa chemise. Tandis que Lex, de son côté, tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la robe de Chloé, mais cette saleté, au lieu d'une fermeture éclair ultra-pratique, était fermée par un nombre invraisemblable de petits boutons nacrés. Chloé venait à peine d'ouvrir sa chemise quand il rompit le baiser et qu'il la fit se retourner. Il s'apprêtait à faire sauter la boutonnière quand elle l'arrêta.

- Ne t'avise pas d'arracher un seul bouton. Je tiens à garder cette robe intacte.

Lex poussa un grognement, mais commença à déboutonner patiemment la robe. Histoire de passer le temps durant cette activité longue et fastidieuse, Lex couvrait de baiser la nuque et les épaules de Chloé, qui ne retenait pas ses soupirs de plaisir. Et lorsque Lex parvint finalement au bout de la boutonnière, la robe chuta aux pieds de Chloé, dévoilant un magnifique corset de dentelle blanche, brodé de noir, prolongé par de larges jarretières qui retenait des bas assortis et l'ensemble était terminé par un charmante petite culotte, elle aussi coordonnée. Chloé retira le pic qui retenait sa chevelure en chignon et laissa retomber ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules.

Lex émit un nouveau grognement et plaqua Chloé contre lui, pour dévorer ses lèvres une fois encore. Chloé réussit enfin à se débarrasser de cette satanée chemise et ses mains couvrirent de caresses le dos parfaitement musclé de son époux. Lex se saisit alors de ses fesses à pleines mains et la souleva, l'obligeant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la transporta jusqu'au lit, avant de l'y laisser tomber en plein milieu.

Il la contempla un moment, allongée au milieu du lit, ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête. Il se débarrassa ensuite en vitesse de ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon, puis grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il regarda Chloé , qui elle non plus ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une fois arrivé au dessus d'elle, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Chloé passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'obliger à se rapprocher d'elle. Il la mettait au supplice et lorsque Chloé sentit le corps de Lex s'effondrer sur le sien, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Chloé était étonnée de voir comment les choses avaient évolué en si peu de temps, il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le contact d'un autre être humain, et maintenant elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se passer de celui de Lex. Elle voulait se fondre en lui. Elle enroula une jambe autour de lui, pour le rapprocher encore d'elle et elle put sentir toute la puissance de son désir pour elle.

Il la sentait prête pour lui. Il lui ôta sa culotte de dentelle et glissa ses longs doigts fins entre ses cuisses pour s'en assurer. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'intimité de Chloé, elle se cabra sous lui et il put constater qu'elle était humide. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de son caleçon, puis il tendit la main vers la table de nuit où il était certain de trouver des préservatifs. Il en enfila un et la pénétra.

Chloé ne retint pas un gémissement à cette impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec Lex. Elle noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, tandis qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres, avant de commencer à se mouvoir en elle. Elle était nettement plus détendue que la première fois et participait de façon plus active. Lex entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Lex donnait l'impression, que tout comme elle, il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses mouvements. Tous ce que Chloé ressentait, en ce moment, n'avait rien de comparable avec tous ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant. Elle pensait avoir connu le plaisir autrefois avec Jimmy, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Tout ceci paraissait désormais bien fade, en comparaison de ce qu'elle vivait avec Lex.

Il dévorait littéralement ses lèvres. Il voulait se fondre en elle, se perdre en elle. Elle était maintenant totalement libérée de ses démons, Lex pouvait le percevoir dans son attitude. Il n'y avait plus de gêne, plus de peur. Ils étaient tous les deux en parfaite osmose. Lex connaissait le plaisir, oui, mais une telle osmose, jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Et la femme dans ses bras était sa femme. Un sentiment de possession s'empara de lui, décuplant son ardeur.

- Lex, oh mon dieu, Lex !

Lex grogna, elle n'était plus très loin. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et elle explosa, l'entrainant avec elle dans la jouissance la plus pur. Vidé de toute énergie, Lex s'effondra sur Chloé. Il se força cependant à s'écarter d'elle pour prendre soin du préservatif. Il s'éclipsa un instant à la salle de bain, avant de revenir s'allonger au près de Chloé, qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Lex passa un bras autour d'elle, afin qu'elle s'installe plus confortablement.

Après quelques minutes passées sans bouger, Lex aida Chloé à se débarrasser du corset et des bas qu'elle portait toujours. Une fois Chloé nue, ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Lex la reprit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Chloé passa ses bras autour du cou de Lex. Elle aimait sentir son corps nu contre le sien. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait avoir sommeil, aussi se laissèrent-ils aller à la douceur de leur étreinte. Les mains exploraient la peau, les corps se frôlaient, ils se laissaient totalement guider par leur sens. Bientôt l'excitation se fit à nouveau sentir. Le temps de mettre un autre préservatif et ils firent de nouveau l'amour.

Ils étaient, une nouvelle fois, tous deux allongés sur le lit, couvert de sueur, dans des draps désormais humides de transpiration.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Courageusement Lex réussit à sortir du lit, entrainant Chloé avec lui.

- File à la salle de bain, j'appelle le room service pour faire changer les draps et je te rejoint.

Chloé se rendit à la salle de bain, tout en se disant qu'elle aimait moyennement l'idée que le personnel de l'hôtel sache ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elle et Lex. D'un autre côté, ils devaient déjà s'en douter, on louait rarement la suite nuptiale pour jouer aux cartes.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la douche lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Lex derrière elle. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et il tendit son autre main vers le robinet pour l'ouvrir et faire couler l'eau. Ils prirent une longue, une très longue douche, faites essentiellement de caresses et de baisers.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la chambre, les draps avaient été changé et un chariot présentant une légère collation les attendait.

- C'est toi qui a commandé tout ça ?

- Je me suis dis qu'après tout cet exercice, tu aurait peut-être faim.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle était vraiment adorable dans son petit peignoir blanc. Lex l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Alors faim ou pas ?

- Un peu oui.

- J'avais raison donc.

Chloé prit alors une voix faussement admirative.

- Oh ! Comme tu es fort, mon petit mari adoré !

- Dis donc femme ! tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ?

Il la ceintura et commença à la chatouiller, pour lui faire payer son audace. Chloé partit alors dans de grand éclat de rire. Ils firent par s'écrouler de nouveau sur le lit en riant, de nouveau essouffler.

Après leur petit collation, ils se glissèrent sous les draps et s'endormir, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lex se réveilla, il avait un immense sourire sur le visage. Il était marié et pour la première fois il était absolument certain que ça n'était pas une erreur. Il passa un long moment à contempler celle qui dormait à ses côtés. Doucement, elle finit par se réveiller.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour !

- Bien dormi ?

- Très.

- Petit déjeuner ?

- Seulement s'il y a du café.

- Je m'en occupe.

Lex se tourna pour attraper le téléphone sur la table de nuit et appela le room-service, pour faire monter un petit déjeuner, avec du café noir.

Malheureusement leur repas fut interrompu par un appel visiblement urgent, puisqu'il avait expressément demandé à n'être déranger qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Lex se dirigea vers la table de nuit en grognant et décrocha le téléphone.

- Luthor !

...

- Calmez-vous Anna et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

...

- Je vois.

...

- Très bien. Faites les patienter et dites leur que je serais là en tout début d'après-midi.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Chloé.

- Un problème ?

Lex soupira.

- Il semblerait que la nouvelle de notre mariage, ce soit répandue plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé et que cela fasse du bruit. Il va malheureusement falloir que nous rentrions à Metropolis plus vite que prévu.

Chloé eut une moue déçue qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Finissons au moins tranquillement notre petit déjeuner.

Ils se chargèrent ensuite de prévenir Gabe, Lois, Pete et Bruce, de ce départ précipité. Et une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la limousine, en direction de l'aéroport.

Et c'est en tout début d'après-midi que Lex, suivit de Chloé, pénétra dans son bureau, dans lequel l'attendait une grande partie de ses associés et directeur, ainsi que bon nombre des ses avocats. Et à peine étaient-ils entrés, que tous se jetèrent littéralement sur Lex, avec une seule question à la bouche, avait-il fait cette bêtise et épousé cette... cette... cette femme. Lex passa alors du stade de passablement énervé à celui de colère noire, qu'il se retint cependant de laisser exploser.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi cela vous concerne ?

Sa voix était parfaitement calme, bien trop calme.

- Écoutez Lex, nous nous faisons juste du... soucis. Vos précédents mariages sont loin d'avoir été des réussites, aussi vous pouvez parfaitement comprendre, j'en suis sûr, que nous nous sentions... concernés.

- Concernés ! Concernés par quoi ? Mon bonheur personnel ou par l'état de mon compte en banque.

Il laissa passer un silence glacial. Tellement glacial que Chloé pouvait presque sentir le froid dans la pièce.

- Mais rassurez-vous, ni l'un ni l'autre ne court aucun danger. Ma femme, ici présente, oui messieurs, ma femme depuis hier au soir. Bref, sa présence dans ma vie suffit à faire mon bonheur. Et pour ce qui est de mon compte en banque, elle est en rien une menace, vous pouvez me croire.

L'un des ses avocats s'écria alors :

- Dieu soit loué, vous avez pensé à lui faire signer un contrat de mariage.

Au regard que son grand patron lui lança, il sut qu'il ne travaillait désormais plus pour LuthorCorp et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à remballer ses affaires.

- Non. Chloé et moi n'avons pas signé de contrat de mariage, ce qui signifie, comme vous le savez tous parfaitement, que tout ce qui m'appartient lui appartient aussi désormais et réciproquement. Seulement, elle n'est en aucun cas une menace pour cette entreprise, car contrairement à chacun d'entre vous, elle se soucie de ce qui pourrait arriver aux nombreuses personnes qui travaille pour ce groupe, si celui-ci venait à péricliter.

Il marqua une pause.

- Une dernière chose, si l'un de vous venait à avoir la mauvaise idée de travailler contre moi ou même se s'épancher dans la presse, il se trouverait au devant de graves ennuis. Ais-je été bien clair ?

Tous acquiescèrent plus ou moins vaguement d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous suggère de rejoindre et de vous concentrer sur votre travail, plutôt que sur ma vie privée.

Un à un, ils quittèrent le bureau partagés entre la peur et l'agacement.

À la seconde où ils furent tous sortis, Chloé se jeta sur Lex pour l'embrasser.

- Hé ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ?

Lex passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- À ton avis ?

Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui.

- Tu sais, je n'avais pas réaliser qu'en t'épousant, j'accédai aussi à ta fortune.

- Je sais.

Il y avait une douceur inhabituelle dans sa voix.

- Lex, hier, quand je suis venue te voir dans ton bureau, c'était pour une raison précise.

Lex sentit immédiatement que le sujet était sérieux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je pense... je voudrais démissionner.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de cette bande d'imbécile ?

- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir. J'avais déjà plus ou moins pris cette décision hier matin. Et le mariage n'a fait que la renforcer.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Disons que maintenant que je suis émotionnellement impliqué, je ne suis pas sûre, en fait si, je sais que je ne serais pas en mesure de faire mon travail correctement.

- Comment ça ?

- L'affaire Kelly Preston m'a enseigner quelque chose. Si ce genre de chose venait à se reproduire, je sais que mes sentiments personnels obscurcirons mon jugement et m'empêcherons de faire mon travail de façon rationnelle. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai haïs cette femme ces derniers jours. Alors pour éviter que le personnel n'empiète sur le professionnel et réciproquement je pense qu'il vaut mieux séparer les deux. Et comme je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonné l'aspect privé de notre relation, le mieux est de démissionner.

Lex lui donna alors un baiser à coupé le souffle.

- Très bien. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de te trouver un remplaçant compétant. C'est vraiment pas de chance, pour une fois que je trouvais un responsable des relations presses efficace, il a fallu que je l'épouse.

Il y eu des rires et un nouveau silence.

- Lex, il y a un autre détail dont il faut qu'on discute.

- Je t'écoute.

- Où est-ce qu'on va vivre ?

- Chez nous.

- Hahaha, très drôle. Non sérieusement. Chez toi ? Chez moi ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. On vivotera entre les deux jusqu'à trouver un petit coin tranquille, qu'on aménagera selon nous goût et qui deviendra chez nous.

Il l'embrassa.

- Aller, viens. Rentrons. On discutera de tous tranquillement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.


	13. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Chloé prenait tranquillement l'air sur la terrasse de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Lex. Ils leur avaient fallu relativement peu de temps avant de trouver l'endroit parfait et encore moins pour le faire aménager suivant leur goût. La vie de milliardaire, Chloé devait l'avouer, avait certain avantage.

Soudain elle sentit sa présence, avant même de le voir ou l'entendre.

- Bonsoir Clark !

- Bonsoir Chloé.

- Puis-je me permettre de te demander ce qui t'amène ?

- Je suis venu te présenter tes excuses.

Chloé se retourna avec une expression évidente de surprise sur le visage. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de chose de la part de Clark, mais pas à ça.

- Je sais que j'ai mal agit avec toi et je sais qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup, beaucoup, de temps pour m'en rendre compte. Mais je tenais tout de même à te le dire, même si je sais parfaitement que cela ne ramènera pas notre amitié. J'ai prit conscience de certaines choses dernièrement, entre autre du fait que ce n'était pas à toi que j'en voulais, mais à moi-même, que c'était contre ma propre impuissance que j'étais en colère. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait porter ce poids durant toutes ces années en plus de celui que tu portais déjà.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que tu es heureuse avec Lex et que tu l'aimes.

Chloé attendit le mais, mais il ne vint pas.

- Et j'ai aussi fini par admettre que c'était réciproque. J'ai "assisté" à votre mariage et ça m'a crevé les yeux. Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse. Jamais je ne crois avoir vu un sourire aussi heureux sur ton visage. Et pourtant, Dieu que tu avais l'habitude de sourire autrefois. J'ai fini par comprendre ce que Pete essayait de me dire et ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Et aujourd'hui, je peux te le dire Chloé, je suis heureux pour toi et j'espère que ton bonheur durera longtemps.

Chloé ne bougeait plus, littéralement clouée sur place, non seulement par la surprise, mais aussi par la vague d'émotion que Clark avait fait naître en elle. Elle parvint finalement à articuler :

- Merci Clark.

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis venue te dire ça ce soir, en plus du fait que je te devais ces excuses. En fait il y en a même deux. La première est que je vais demander à Lois de m'épouser demain, c'est ta cousine et je ne veux surtout par être celui qui risquerait de vous séparer. Et la seconde c'est ça.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Je sais que ça a longtemps était ton rêve et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu puisses y renoncer à cause de moi.

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

- Au revoir Chloé.

Et il disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chloé se retourna, seulement à demi-surprise de voir Lex s'approcher. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

- C'est une offre d'emploi. Le Daily Planet cherche un nouveau journaliste.

Lex passa ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu vas y réfléchir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si Clark te donne ça et vu l'influence qu'il a sur Perry, c'est qu'il veut te donner la priorité. Alors as-tu l'intention de réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition ?

- Ça t'ennuierait, si je le faisais ?

- Non.

Elle lui lança un petit regard sceptique.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi je me souviens de cette lueur qui dansait dans tes yeux à la simple évocation du Daily Planet.

- C'est un rêve auquel j'ai renoncé il y a longtemps.

- Et bien, peut-être est-il temps de rêver à nouveau.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr ! Écoute Chloé, je sais que tu t'ennuies. Et avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu ne regrettes pas une seule seconde de m'avoir épouser, ni même d'avoir démissionné. Mais le fait est que tu n'es pas le genre de femme à rester inactive et que l'ennui commence à te gagner. Alors promets moi que tu vas y réfléchir, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Tu as entendu notre conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

- Quasiment depuis le début. Et jamais je n'aurais cru entendre un jour Clark accepter notre mariage.

- Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a surprise. Comme ses excuses d'ailleurs, c'est la preuve que lui aussi peut évoluer et murir.

- Oui. Tu vas lui pardonner ?

- Il ne l'a pas demandé. Et j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité dans ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Je sais que nous ne serons plus jamais des amis, mais d'une certaine façon, il va bientôt faire partie de ma famille et notre relation va pouvoir redevenir cordiale, sans réelle intimité certe, mais surtout sans haine et sans ressentiment.

Deux jours plus tard, Chloé se rendit au Planet. Immédiatement après son entrée dans la salle de rédaction, Clark se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- On pourrait discuter un instant en privé ?

Clark la conduisit jusqu'à un bureau vide.

- Tu as décidé d'accepter ?

- Peut être. Je suis là pour en discuter avec Perry. Mais avant je voulais te parler et m'excuser.

- Chloé, tu...

- Laisse-moi finir. C'est vrai que tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des crétins durant toutes ses années, mais j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité dans ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Même si je ne l'ai jamais exprimé clairement, je t'ai pendant longtemps reprocher de ne pas m'être venue en aide cette nuit-là et inconsciemment tu as du le percevoir. C'était injuste et je sais, j'ai toujours su en fait, que ça n'était pas ta faute. Les seuls responsables, c'étaient mes agresseurs et ils ont payés pour leur crime. Maintenant je suis guérie de mes séquelles et cette affaire peut être classé. C'est du passé.

Elle marqua une pause.

- On ne redeviendra probablement jamais des amis, mais je pense que l'on va pouvoir de nouveau entretenir des relations saines, sans colère et sans haine. Ce qui est important puisque, d'une certaine manière, tu vas bientôt faire partie de ma famille. Alors sache que je ne te déteste pas et que je ne t'éviterais plus lorsqu'il nous arrivera de nous croiser. Oh et je suis heureuse pour toi et Lois. Elle a dis quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

- C'est bien Lois, ça tient. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle t'aime.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, pour laisser apparaître une Lois, un peu agitée.

- Tiens ! On parlait de toi justement.

- Chloé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que VOUS faites là ?

- Disons que Clark et moi avons mis certaines choses au point et tu peux te rassurer, il n'y aura pas d'esclandre le jour de ton mariage. Il n'y en aura plus d'ailleurs, enfin normalement.

Lois se tourna vers Clark.

- Hey ! J'ai pas encore dis oui.

- Lois, arrête ton char, tout le monde sait que tu vas dire oui, alors ne le fait pas languir trop longtemps. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais là j'ai rendez-vous avec Perry.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Lois se tourna à nouveau vers Clark.

- Tu lui as parlé du poste.

Elle attrapa Chloé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu vas travailler avec nous ! Tu vas travailler avec nous !

- Attend ! Attend ! Rien n'est encore fait.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Chloé sortait du bureau de Perry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Lois et Clark qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

- Bonjour, je me présente, Chloé, je suis votre nouvelle collègue.

Lois se leva d'un bon et se précipita pour prendre Chloé dans ses bras, en poussant des petits cris suraigus.

- Oui, Lois. Moi aussi, je suis contente.

Clark hésita une seconde, puis tendit une main que Chloé serra avec chaleur.

- Je sais que risque de mettre une fois de plus les pieds dans le plat, mais ça ne va pas posé de problèmes avec Lex ?

- Disons que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Lex et Clark sont tombés d'accord sur une chose.

Ils la regardèrent un peu surpris.

- Le fait que je ne devais pas abandonné mes rêves. De plus, j'ai été claire avec Perry, je n'écrirais rien qui soit en rapport de près ou de loin avec LuthorCorp, pour éviter tout conflit d'intérêt. Bon aller, je vous invite à déjeuner pour fêter ça !

Lorsque Chloé arriva à son appartement, Lex l'attendait assis sur le canapé du salon, un verre de scotch à la main.

- Alors ?

- Lex ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas au bureau ?

- Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être envie de fêter ça.

- Oh, Lex ! Je suis désolée.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Je pensais que tu étais au boulot et je suis aller déjeuner avec Lois.

- Et Clark, je suppose.

Elle eut une petite moue coupable.

- Tu es fâché ?

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Bien sûr que non.

Il caressa sa joue.

- Alors quel est le verdict ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

- Tu as en face de toi, la nouvelle journaliste du Daily Planet.

- Félicitation.

Il l'embrassa.

- Et ça fait quoi de réaliser ses rêves ?

- Ça fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Il y eut un silence et Chloé reprit.

- Et tes rêves à toi ?

- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut pour être comblé.

- Lex !

- C'est la vérité, Chloé. Ce que je souhaitais par dessus tout, c'est avoir une famille et ça je l'ai trouvé avec toi. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin trouver un endroit que je puisse appeler "chez moi". Mais si je devais encore souhaiter quelque chose ce serait...

Il hésita.

- Oui ?

- D'agrandir la famille.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres de Chloé.

- Oh Lex !

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse moi quelques mois, histoire de me m'habituer à mon nouveau travail et on pourra envisager un bébé.

- Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas sûre que tu veuilles un jour des enfants.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas terrifiée à cette idée, mais avec toi, je pourrais repousser les montagnes.

- Alors on va avoir un bébé.

- Oui, dans quelques mois.

- Je t'aime, mon ange.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
